Love, Hate, Pleasure, Pain
by Luvthaart101
Summary: "Yeah and sometimes I would think about making love to you unconditionally, notice I don't want sex, I want to make love…unconditionally. But you know abstinence." Cameron shrugged. Sasha Actually felt the same for him.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking About Love Making

**Hello FanFiction readers, I'm here to present a new story that I had a sudden thought about after watching Friends With Benefits, Bad Teacher, Easy A, and Mean Girls (1 and 2), this story may not be in similarity to those movies, I just had inspiration all of a sudden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thinking About Love Making**

Sasha felt the warm spring air touch her skin as she got off the local city bus to Starbucks café shop in Stilesville, California. She is meeting up with the girls to grab a few iced cappuccinos and chat. Sasha felt her thin light blue 80s graphic crop top flow feeling a slight breeze on her bare stomach as she walked into the cool café, also wearing her bleach washed high waist shorts and a pair of flora fishnets with black converse sneakers. She clutched her Miu Miu woven leather hobo bag in the fold of her left arm listening to the ending of her favorite song by Flo Rida 'Wild Ones' on her new white iPhone 4S. She pushed her light blue rimmed ray ban wayfarer shades onto the top of her head and sat down at the table where she seen her three friends talking already. Sasha put away her iPhone 4S and took the last iced cappuccino that was hers by assumption.

"Hey, Bunny Boo." Yasmin smiled as she was the first to glance at her friend. "Cute outfit."

"Oh thanks, I actually shopped at Rue 21 last weekend with my stepsis and I just so happen to find this outfit." Sasha said then took a sip of the iced coffee.

"Well…I love that look." Yasmin said.

"Yeah, I agree, it's cute." Jade said adding that outfit to her list.

"So what up?" Cloe straightened her posture.

"I broke up with my boyfriend, Ryan." Jade calmly said. The girls all exchanged glances. Yasmin put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder feeling a bit sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry, chica. You know not every boy is accounted for." Yasmin said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I know, but I can't help but realize that Ryan hid things from me." Jade lowered her head.

"Well tell me what happen to I can…exchange a few…words with him." Sasha lowered her voice, she'll never let a boy break her friends' heart ever or come between them. But Cameron was a different story, literally.

"No need, you're just going to waste your time. I just can't believe he hid things from me when we promised to stay true to each other." Jade felt a little water well up in her eyes.

"OMG, Jade. I'm so sorry, just tell us everything." Cloe said propping her head on the backs of her hands.

"Well," Jade sniffled. Sasha stopped drinking her coffee and listened in closely. "He is a druggie. Yes, it's true. He hid that from me. I found that out when I was searching for my checker printed push-up bra and it was lying on top of a bag of marijuana. Next, he hid the fact that he kept in touch with his ex's; he's a total dickhead for that. So I broke up with him." Jade paused.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sasha said quickly, "what is your bra doing at his place?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jade asked.

"Um…I think we may have an idea of that." Yasmin said.

"Care to share." Sasha quickly butted in.

"I walked into my boyfriend's, Ryan, home on a Saturday afternoon, ready to see him and make out with him at the most, and maybe do more. "Jade then started telling the story.

"Knowing you, you will do more." Cloe said trying to enlighten the mood

_I was wearing his favorite outfit, my fitted white tan top that accentuated my boobs that said 'Having Sex with Your Boyfriend', my black flared layered mini skirt and baby doll platform pumps. "Ryan, I'm here!" I yelled from the living room. Ryan has his own place, well first because his mom and dad kicked him out of their home and the second Ryan is legal. Now I know I'm too young for this guy but he makes me feel….well happy. Especially when we kiss for hours in his room, I know in a relationship, it's always more boring and you have to listen to your spouse and make sure of this and make sure of that, but my relationship with Ryan is more on the sexual level 24/7. I mean we talk and just hang out, but sometimes it's so hard to resist him, well to me personally. I looked to my left in this small house of his with an empty living room and a few patches in the wall as well as dirty carpeting. I seen him dart through the kitchen and he then picked me up into his arms to kiss me. When we kiss, we don't smooch, we are tongue tied literally when it comes to kissing._

"Oh, typical Jade." Yasmin playfully rolled her eyes.

"_Oh Jade I missed you all week!" Ryan said. We hate being apart from each other for longer than a week, its weird because I'll hate being away from him all week. I smiled at him. Ryan is more Emo/Goth/ skater/whatever else. He has jet black hair he dyes every other week of the month so it can stay black and he has fangs, like the piercing under his pinkish lips and he wears black at the most. He has blue eyes, pale skin, and he's skinny, yeah, but whatever. You guys tell me that I have this weird obsession with dude in dark styles meaning that I like the gothic type boys. _

"Well, its true have you've see the last few boys you've dated before?" Cloe said.

_Well, technically no I don't I like all kinds of boys, but Ryan just so happened to be a guy I like wearing black. _

"Same thing." Sasha said.

"Just let me finish my story." Jade said. She continued.

"_I missed you too, baby." I said. Ryan is…well 24. So I don't give a fuck, age, to me, doesn't matter. As long as this guy loves me for me, that's all that counts._

"What? That boy is a…a man?" Yasmin raised an eye brow.

"Please, hold all your question 'til the end." Jade said.

"_Hey, let's have sex." I quickly suggested. Ryan sneered at me. It was always evident that we love sex. I knew what he was thinking. Hell the fuck yes! "C'mon on then." Ryan led me to his room. I love to have sex with Ryan, I mean I've never had the opportunity to do this but, hey. We walked in his room. I walked in and it was you know a bit dirty, clothes on the television and food wrappers on the floor and books as well; His room was dark due to his black curtains. And his bed was messy with quilts from his parents and pillows. Oh well as long we were on a soft surface when doing sex. _

"_Ryan is that my bra under your bed?" I asked identifying the pink and black checker printed push-up trimmed with white lace. Ryan snickered at me. _

"_Um….well, yeah…I forgot about that thing." Ryan shrugged. _

"_Yeah, I know…I left several bras here previously." I said. All of my bras would only be in three colors with decorated designs, pink, black and white. Ryan smiled to me whipping his shaggy hair out of his eyes. He walked over to me and wrapped his huge hands around my waist. His lips then touched mine quickly and we were in step 1 of sex; Make Out. I dropped my bag closer to his door so nothing wouldn't get lost in his pig sty of a room he has. So, next step was step 2; Stripping Naked. Knowing Ryan and I, we would've met naked if our connection was always sex. We took off our clothes as fast as we could. Ryan would always try to beat me at taking off clothes and ends up stumbling around for balance. Once we were naked, I pushed him onto his bed and I crawled on top with my legs wrapped around his torso. I kissed him letting my tongue explore his mouth slowly and seductively. My black hair fell onto the sides of my face as I stroked his mouth with my tongue. I arched my back as in motioned my body up and down on his hard yet precious jewels on his body. It was so…big and sometimes hard to move up and down on. I winced and frowned each time I motioned. Ryan on the other hand was just rubbing my bare skin all over trying to comfort me from motioning on him. I felt his lips on my breast as I still motioned trying to catch an orgasm. He was biting them like I was breast feeding him. I groaned in a low tone as a start. So that leads us up to the last step, step 3; Catch the Orgasm. I begun feeling trickles of sweat accumulate in the folds of my body the back of my legs, the folds of my arm, under my arms, under my breasts. I was just focused on my bra that was sitting on the floor for no apparent reason and not caring I glanced at a little piece of plastic underneath it and that's where I found that bag of marijuana. We were rumbling around the bed trying our hardest to have the shocked nerve treatment. Soon after I stopped in the middle of sex to identify what it was and I showed Ryan. "Oh my god, Ryan is this—"_

"_Trust me you're not thinking what I'm thinking, babe it's not mine." Ryan said catching his breath. I chuckled trying to catch mine. I toppled over onto the side of him "Damn girl…" Ryan panted and placed his hands behind his head. _

"_Well, I'm leaving now." I sat up putting my clothes on. Screw the panties, I wasn't wearing any. Ryan looked at me and frowned. However, I hated the fact that he was hiding marijuana from me. That really pissed me off._

"_Don't 'Jade' me, I told you I have to leave and that's that." I said. I picked up my bag from his doorway and stood there and face my boyfriend, in a since, I should really listen to him sometimes. Did you know I'm the dominant one in this relationship and he's older? Crappy right? I smiled; leaving my boyfriend stranded and naked in his own room by himself was so… funny to me. _

"_Is it because of the marijuana?" Ryan asked._

"_Yes!" I yelled. I glanced around his room to see…well lingerie! I don't even own lingerie. Was this for—?_

"_Ryan, what's this?" I held up the sleek purple garment with only my thumb and index finger because it could be contaminated. My heart pounded heavily and my head was starting to hurt badly, my mind was in a sudden whirl of emotions. Ryan sat up quickly and his eyes had grown bigger than usual as he seen the garment. "Who is this for?" I felt my voice get louder. Ryan jumped off his bed and ran over to me._

"_It must be yours, yeah, you do have a few bras around here, you know." Ryan stammered._

"_Marijuana. And now lingerie! What the hell, Ryan I thought I can trust you!" I yelled._

"_I…Jade I don't even know who it's for—"_

"_Oh, so it's more than one bitch, huh?" I said._

"_No, No. I mean, I've never been with no one else but you, how can you even prove that another girl was here?" Ryan asked. I raised an eyebrow, I moved aside for him to see the black thong and lacey bra. Ryan couldn't even get the words out. "Well… well, I'm sure that that was yours huh?"_

"_Fuck you." I picked up my bag and headed toward the door. I could hear Ryan's footsteps behind me._

"_Jade, wait up!" Ryan said. I stopped and turned to face him feeling a tear build up in my eyes._

"_What was her name, Ryan?" I asked. _

"_Why do we have to worry about that Jade, she isn't important, now c'mon just chill, I'm sorry, okay?" Ryan held my wrist. I snatched my wrist from his clutches._

"_That's all you have to say? I'm sorry? What the hell, Ryan, that isn't telling me shit." I said. _

_I looked at him. Why was he so convincing right now? "I know I screwed up okay, but there is no need to get mad at me, I've never got mad at you when I seen you hug your guy friends at your school when I pick you up, what'll make you think that I'll ever get mad at you? I mean if you really took the time out to know rather than fuck me, you would know that I'm a person who can deal with that shit, and plus that girls' lingerie wasn't even from me or that girl, Jade. Look, I love you okay? And I don't want to loose you ever." Ryan pleaded. I looked at him calming my tone down and was still angry. I wanted to cry. And it was soon silent. I knew he was lying to me._

"_Jade! Okay, yes I had sex with another girl, but that was months before I met you okay? I've never cheat on you Jade." Ryan said. He was lying._

"_I don't know If I should believe you." I said. I opened the door and took one step outside before I was pulled back in with my lips pressed to his. I pulled away storming out of the door._

So then and there I broke up with him." Jade said then she took a sip of her iced cappuccino. The girls were still a bit stunned from conversation. Yeah, they knew Jade was that outspoken type and shit, but she never thought that she'll experienced anything like this.

"So the boy was…24." Cloe stated.

"Yeah…and a total dick." Jade crossed her arms.

"Well…hey, Kool Kat, at least you did leave him." Yasmin said.

"Yeah, but I did miss his sex, that's the only thing I missed about him." Jade scoffed. Sasha's eyes grew big.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one at this table that lost their virginity." Jade said. Cloe, Sasha, and Yasmin all looked at each other.

"Yeah, you're the only one, girl." Cloe said casually. Cloe wasn't trying to lose her virginity, she only wanted to lose it when she felt lose it, she honestly felt like she should. But other than that she didn't want to altogether.

Yasmin almost lost hers with Cameron, but she stopped him before he gotten out of hand. She wanted to stay a virgin for as long as she can…well until marriage that is.

As for Sasha, she was also like Yasmin, but sometimes, she wanted to lose it with Cameron as soon as possible. It was evident that Cameron had intentions for sex at one point, but changed them quickly to waiting, which made Sasha slightly irritated

"Aw, seriously?" Jade felt a bit upset that she was the only one out of then that wasn't a virgin. "But…but, I can understand you girls want to wait until marriage to have sex, I see." Jade smiled.

"Um…you know me."Yasmin raised her hand confidently.

"Of course, and what about you two. The apple doesn't too far from the tree you know." Jade said. Cloe rolled her blue eyes and smirked at Sasha.

"Well, I don't' care if I have sex or not, I'm just not caring for it." Cloe said. Sasha felt her iPhone buzz in her bag, she took it out and read the text from Cameron:

_Cameron: Bored, wanna hang out the park today, its sunny out!_

Sasha quickly replied to the text:

_Sasha: TOTALLY! But im with the girlz starbucks, I'll meet u in a few, kay?_

_Cameron: kay! _

Sasha smiled at her phone and left it out onto the table, digging through her purse for her Bonne Bell lip gloss.

"Ooh, Bunny Boo, who's that?" Jade smiled obviously knowing herself.

"Cameron, he wanted to hang out with me and I was planning on meeting him at the park. Well if it's cool with you guys." Sasha said. Sometimes she hated to be dismissed from her friends when Cameron texted her to hang out, but then again, he's her boyfriend. And since Cameron is a cool person, he doesn't mind letting her stay with the girls to chit chat, Sasha just wants to go hang with him of course.

"Go, go, he's your boy toy," Jade chuckled. Cloe rolled her eyes, _she and Cameron are not meant to be_, she thought to herself. Sasha stood up and headed out the door, I'll text you guys later tonight, bye." Sasha said and headed out the door. Cloe looked at Jade and Yasmin and sighed.

"Well, it's just us."

Cameron and Sasha were hand-in-hand strolling in Lakeview park on the sunny afternoon admiring the clear skies and smiling faces. Cameron wore his favorite floppy grey beanie and black converse with his blue skinny jeans and red Roca Wear graphic t-shirt. Sasha looked into his eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and they solemnly walked. She smiled to herself also to him, letting him know that she was glad to have such a cute boyfriend in her life and that there is currently no drama between them. Cameron looked down into Sasha's hazel-brown eyes and smiled giving her a peck on the lips. He was also very happy that he has such an upbeat, spunky, and sexy girlfriend. The mood for them was calm, cool, and collective. Cameron sighed as he begun to speak.

"It's really beautiful out here today, don't you think?" Cameron smiled. He admired nature just as much as Sasha does. It was so peaceful on Sunday's and since it was spring, the cherry blossoms and tulips are born.

"Yes it is." Sasha smiled in agreement.

"I am fond of nature, it's just so reliving." Cameron said in a joking manner trying to sound like a hippie. Sasha sneered at him. They soon stopped walking and sat on the park bench closer to the public sprinkling water fountain. Cameron sat down first, lounging like he was at home and pulled Sasha close to his chest and she sat there laying her head right below his chin.

"So what's new in your world?" Sasha asked making conversation.

"Ah, what new in _my_ world? Well, Snow White was in love with Grumpy and Dopey got high as usual and I was the prince with you as my lovely princess, but other than that, just at the park with my girlfriend, forgetting about my sudden desire for fantasies." Cameron smiled. Sasha snickered.

"Yeah, you would only say that." Sasha smiled.

"And what about yourself?" Cameron asked stroking his thumb on Sasha's arm.

Sasha started thinking back on the topic of sex with Jade, which was a bit overwhelming to her. "Oh the typical thing where your girlfriend decides to sit here and say nothing but brag about her life all day long, but other than _that_ I'm hanging with my boyfriend." Sasha nodded her head.

"Oh, okay…awesome." Cameron chuckled.

It was soon quiet between them. They were just both glad to see each other. They've actually been busy lately, with Sasha at Dance rehearsals and Cameron working at a burrito shop (part-time). Soon, Cameron then broke the silence in a reminiscent moment he suddenly had.

"Man, I remembered when I first started crushing on you in sophomore year. It was so kiddy of me, right?" Cameron snickered. Sasha looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" Sasha's face felt hot and her heart fluttered as she was getting excited for when Cameron will actually tell how his feelings were about her were in the past.

"Yeah, well…because I have you, I actually wouldn't never ever be happier." Cameron said.

"Well, c'mon tell me the story." Sasha commanded. She sat up and Cameron did the same.

"Okay well, I remember that it all started one day in Mr. Molson's class and I was paired up with you, well, only because you were my only friend in that class I knew." Cameron paused.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that day." Sasha acknowledged. "About the pigs."

"So…when we were working on dissecting the frozen pig, you remember? Well, that time you refused to put your hands on it, I turned out doing the whole thing for both of us." Cameron said. Sasha nodded her head.

"Yeah, I totally have a clear visual." Sasha chuckled.

"Well, since then…I could never think straight…I mean I actually thought you were so pretty. Your eyes actually gave it away for me. You stole my heart with those. So I was always so nervous to be around you or talk to you like a normal friend because I had that world wide crush on you. So I had Dylan give me a few pointers on how to get you to be my girlfriend. Oh, you know Dylan has a little crush on you…and Jade." Cameron paused again.

"Ha-ha, cute. But aw, how sweet of you Cam," Sasha blushed.

"Yeah and sometimes I would think about making love to you unconditionally, notice I don't want sex, I want to make love…_unconditionally_. But you know abstinence." Cameron shrugged. Sasha sat there thinking all of a sudden, she really wouldn't mind making love to Cameron, but then he wants to wait, Sasha could definitely understand where he's coming from, and Sasha actually felt the same. She is also a virgin, but she actually wouldn't mind making love to Cameron sooner or later. Sometimes waiting made her anxious. Jade really actually made the conversation a bit ethical.

"Sasha? Sasha? Hello?" Cameron waved his hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry; I was in a sudden daze." Sasha said.

"Yeah, I know. But what wrong?" Cameron asked. Sasha didn't want to bring it up, but she had to.

"Do…do you ever think about having sex…well now?" Sasha asked looking down at the concrete pavement. Cameron kicked out his foot, trying to think of a reasonable answer to this question. He also hesitated.

"Well…sometimes I do, but I can't it'll seem so sudden, so I'm waiting." Cameron said. Sasha wanted to have sex as soon as she wanted, but she wanted the time to be right. Sometimes, she just can't wait, she was ready to lose all of her morals and rituals to this so call love making with Cameron, he was a straight virgin…even though there was that time where he almost had sex with Yasmin…but since he didn't orgasm with her or also to the fact Yasmin didn't want to do it was all put away in the back of Sasha's head and she wanted Cameron.

"But…why wait you know? I actually want to do it." Sasha smirked. Cameron couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fact that his girlfriend was the one who wanted to wait actually wants to do sex now. Cameron just sat there trying to think of a good explanation to give her.

"Um…Sasha…baby, I—"Cameron paused he didn't even know what to say. "I'm actually speechless."

"Why is that?" Sasha shrugged.

Cameron massaged his left temple and sighed. "Weren't you the one who said if we had sex… it'll be the right time and the perfect place for this…and we talked it out that we promised that we'll wait? Well I think we should stick to our pact. I don't want anything to happen to you."Cameron said.

"But Cam, we have perfect timing, a perfect place, we can do it—"Sasha stopped talking listening to herself voice how she felt.

"Sasha do you hear yourself? What gave you this crazy idea?" Cameron frowned. Honestly and truthfully, Cameron wouldn't mind this at one bit…but like he's already mentioned…there needs to be the perfect time and place.

"Jade, but C'mon, Cameron…I mean…I don't want to sound like a slut, but we'll probably love every minute of it." Sasha touched his biceps and laid her head on his shoulder. Cameron just had his mind set on what may occur for this event. He sighed.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, but, this can be a perfect opportunity." Sasha smiled trying to make him feel happy. He sighed an thought for a moment.

He finally spoke up, "Well it has been a while since we've dated and I guess we can get well…intimate." Cameron smirked to Sasha. "BUT do you know about the procedures for sex and shit of that nature?"

"Well…duh. Remember middle school, they gave us body parts and the man actually bought a dildo?" Sasha stared at Cameron because the man with the fake penis made the whole class touch it and see how it'll feel it there was some sort of sexually transmitted disease. Chlamydia?

"Don't remind me." Cameron rolled his eyes at that disgusting day of his life. "But look, we need strategy. Like what day? Or things we need I mean we need research too."

"Well…duh?" Sasha shrugged. Then they paused their conversation and started thinking about sex. There are so many consequences and other things to think about.

"Can we have sex at the end at of the month? I'm just a bit nervous." Cameron said.

"Everyone gets nervous for their first time for sex. I'm a bit astonished that you would be and not me. But are you sure you're ready. Or at least be ready by the end of the month?" Sasha asked. Cameron sighed and smiled towards Sasha.

"You can help me if you want, please?" Cameron whispered.

"Sure. Now c'mon, we have to get going," Sasha stood up and glanced at the now orange sky. Cameron stood up and intertwined his fingers with Sasha's and the walked to his car to take off and go. Then after taking Sasha home he rode home solo thinking too much about that conversation they had at the park. What if he got her pregnant? What if they get some kind of sexually transmitted disease? What if he is unable to get an erection when he's with her? Well…that's unlikely because he never had sex or multiple sex partners. Cameron looked out onto the almost darkened road of the suburban neighborhood he lived in and finally pulled up into his house. He went into his room. He closed his door soon enough, he hopped into the shower letting the warm water run onto his body. He was also sitting there a bit overwhelmed to the fact that his girlfriend, Sasha out of all people wants to have sex. He lowered his head and let the water wet his blonde hair.

Cloe was in her room on her laptop. Like any other teenager, she was just thinking about the conversation she and the girls were having at Starbucks today and was that an eye opener for her? She really wished that Cameron still liked her. It's not that she is jealous of Sasha, but that fact that out of all girls, he chose to like Sasha. Cloe wasn't angry at her friend because boys will like or love whomever, but it's the fact that Cameron liked Sasha that was constantly on her mind and then who knows if they may have sex. Cloe remembers that day where Yasmin tried using that magazine on Cameron, she had to admit that was pretty smooth of her to do, and she actually had Cameron in her grasp. Well seems as if it may be Cloe's turn. Well, she won't use a magazine though. She really liked Cameron at anything, but Sasha… She stood up and left her room heading to her car and headed to Cameron's house.

Over the loud shower he could hear the doorbell ring. He jerked his head up from his thoughts. He quickly turned off the shower head and grabbed a rowel to wrap around his body and headed to the door. His mom was working late this month due to sudden setbacks at her job as a real estate agent and his dad is in the US Marines, so he's overseas. Well, however, Cameron pretty much has this house to himself for this month. He went downstairs and opened the door to see Cloe standing there.

"Hey, Cloe, this is unusual." Cameron said.

* * *

**Well, that was I have to say the longest chapter I've ever thought of, but I hope this is good, I tried to immediately add some drama and twists on this Chappie. So I hope you think it's good. Well please review.**

**LUVTHAART101**


	2. Chapter 2: When I Used To Like You

**Chapter 2: When I Used to Like You**

Jade ran up to Sasha who was talking with Cloe and Yasmin at her locker with her heels constantly clicking on the tiled floor, clutching her coffee in one hand and her purse in the fold of her other hand.. She wasn't too thrilled about today; coming to school was so tiring to her. "Hey, girls." Jade greeted. Cloe glared her piercing blue eyes at Jade and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She threw out a smile of tenacity yet with fake bona fides. "Any new dramas to gossip about or maybe get into?"

"Well, we were just talking about the case of syphilis going around now, I heard that some girl here had sex with one of the football players who had syphilis and gave it to him. Me personally, I now feel sorry for the guy." Yasmin spoke in a calm yet worried tone.

"And plus the guy she had sex with before the football player, gave the disease to her." Sasha crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a bit upset that there is some sort of sexually transmitted disease going around now, only making matters worst for the thought of her and Cameron finally having their moment of love.

"Whoa, doesn't she sound like a total slut or what?" Jade rolled her neck.

Cloe glanced at Jade then began to speak. "You know that type of disease is treatable with some sort of antibiotic, you know? I mean why freak out about it when you know that there is a treatment for it, it's not like she had HIV or AIDS." Cloe shrugged. Sasha sighed.

"Yeah, but she _did_ have sex with two guys." Yasmin mentioned. "One who had syphilis and then gave it to another guy." Sasha suddenly felt a bit queasy inside from listening to this conversation.

"I know, but don't those syphilis scars look nasty or what?" Cloe asked randomly.

"Eeewww?" Yasmin looked at Cloe then glanced toward Jade, "Really Cloe? I really didn't need the visual." Yasmin closed her eyes.

"Okay, now that we've mentioned that, can we move onto another subject? I really don't want to hear anything about sex anymore." Sasha said looking away from her friends onto to boisterous and crowded hallway.

"Why stop, I was just getting into the conversation." Jade asked.

"No, it's just, well…Cameron and I plan on making a final step into our relationship, and that is sex. I mean I don't know if I'm completely ready." Sasha shrugged.

"Aw, Bunny Boo, you know you don't have to go through with it, I'm sure Cameron will understand. He is an understanding guy, I know." Yasmin spoke reassuringly.

"I know, I know. But I'm the one who brought up the ideas. Just thinking that we were together for a year and we need to get this off our chests, well especially me of course." Sasha said hesitantly.

"Well, did he agree to it?" Cloe asked promisingly.

"Well, yeah, but he completely understands if I don't want to go through with it. And besides, he is more nervous than I am." Sasha nodded her head.

Yasmin wasn't surprised. "Maybe you two should wait, it's only better, you know."

Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

"But what gave you the sudden idea for sex anyway?" Jade asked. Sasha leered at Jade. "What?"

"You know you always have to talk sex of some sexually imposed, but then when I started thinking about such it sort of occurred to me and I was thinking, why not, and because of you, Cameron and I are nervous." Sasha smiled.

"Hey it can't be my fault, just look at me, do I look like a walking sex pod?" Jade held her arms out. She kind of did, wearing her tight black layered mini skirt with flora fishnets and baby doll pumped heels, and a white crop top that showed her pale skinned stomach and draped off her right shoulder.

The girls stared at her outfit up and down, "YES!" they said in unison. Jade narrowed her eyes and looked down at her outfit and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh." Jade looked at her friends, "Well hey, that won't stop me from getting guys hooked to me." Jade smiled. A boy with platinum blonde spikes and his friend next to him that was tanned and blue eyes had both glared at Jade as they walked passed her staring at her outfit practically drooling.

"Hey, Jade." The two boys said.

"Hi boys." Jade smiled back to them and it seemed as if the blonde guy blushed. Jade looked at her friends and smiled earning her bragging rights. Sasha was impressed but that doesn't help her solve her problem. However, Dylan, Eitan, Cameron and Koby finally showed up catching the girls' attention.

"Hey, ladies. You guys heard about that sudden case of syphilis?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan started it." Koby coughed. Dylan looked at him and punched his arm hard.

"What the fuck? I didn't start that shit!" Dylan said.

"Damn, no need to get so damn offended." Koby rubbed his arm. Cameron gave Sasha a quick kiss on her lips and hugged her. Cloe's happiness was suddenly all down the drain after seeing them kiss. She felt furious. It's just the tough of wondering why Cameron hadn't continued to have that crush on her instead of going out with Sasha. She was happy that her friend had a boyfriend, but why Cameron, out of all guys, Cameron?

"Ugh, won't you two just get married already." Eitan rolled his eyes and smirked toward Yasmin. She blushed timidly.

"Well, we're not legal to so…" Cameron paused. He rubbed his nose onto Sasha's and smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey, guess what?" Dylan jumped. The friends all turned their attention to Dylan. "I'm actually throwing this party at my house towards the end of the month you guys in?"

"Cool." Eitan agreed.

"Yeah, we're totally in. We can help you decorate if you want." Jade said.

"I'm down for it. I still have to plan some shit to get everything together, you know? However, I'll be done ASAP." Dylan said adjusting his era cap on his head.

"Okay, well nothing more here…class is about to start in three…two…one." Cameron looked at his watch and the bell suddenly irrupted into everyone's ears.

"Well, well, well, you were keeping the time now?" Sasha smiled to him. They stared walking in the opposing direction of their friends. Cameron wrapped his arm around Sasha and smiled.

"Yeah, for now." Cameron kissed Sasha's forehead. Cameron walked Sasha to class and kissed her goodbye before leaving. "Seeya later, babe." Cameron said.

"Bye." Sasha said. Into the crowd of adolescences, Cameron maneuvered himself around them trying to get to class before the tardy bell rung. Instead he slammed into Cloe on his way through as she slammed into the lockers trying to get out of the way.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry." Cameron said. Cloe held the side of her head and rubbed it, trying the calm the pain.

"Hey, that's okay, I gotta go now." Cloe said. Cameron felt bad that he bumped into her like that causing her to hit her head on the lockers, it was a total accident.

"No, I'm sorry." Cameron shook his head.

"No need, I am a klutz anyway and you know that." Cloe said trying to attempt a smile. Cameron gleamed his blue eyes at her and felt sympathy. The hallway was beginning to sparse and Cameron needed to get to class quickly.

"Here, I'll get you a wet paper towel and make it up to you later." Cameron said swiftly.

"Hey you just go, see you at lunch, and don't wanna be late for class, bye." Cloe said rushing off in the other direction, wishing that she could've only talked to Cameron a little while longer. Cameron sighed and hurried to his class becoming late by one minute.

"Excuse me, Mr. Songz, you're late…again." Mr. Del Rio cleared his throat. Cameron breathed and sat in his seat.

School finally ended for today and of course it made everyone tired. Cameron walked Sasha to her car and before she had to leave for dance rehearsals.

"Hey, babe, I'll call you later tonight, kay?" Cameron said posted by window of her car.

"Okay, Cam." Sasha said. Cameron looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"You okay?" Cameron tilted his head. Sasha was silent.

"Cameron, I'm just a bit nervous." Sasha admitted.

"Nervous for what?" Cameron asked.

"Sex, Cameron, sex I don't know if I'm completely ready." Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

Cameron glared at Sasha. "Like I mentioned before, you don't have to go through with this, you know I'm more nervous than you are right now." Cameron smirked. "besides, we have a while to wait, the end of this month is not even close yet." Sasha still didn't feel eased by this conversation.

"Cameron, I know that we both know that we are not ready for sex. So let's just call it off, okay?" Sasha said. Cameron wasn't the type of guy to deny the excuse, but he had to agree.

"Okay that's all you had to say, babe." Cameron leaned down to kiss Sasha's lips, but she moved her head away before he even breathed. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't know Cameron. I mean I don't want this sex thing to get in our way you know?" Sasha sniffled.

"You just called it off; there is no need to worry anymore." Cameron said taking Sasha's hands and held them up to his lips to kiss them. Sasha looked at Cameron.

"Okay, I still want to continue with our intentions—"

"But if we do get a little hesitant, it's preferable that we do wait." Cameron smiled trying to cheer her up, "Pinky promise?" Sasha chuckled.

"Really, Cameron? A pinky promise?" Sasha smiled. Cameron smiled showing his pearly whites. They intertwined their pinkies together then kissed. Sasha felt a little better. But not completely. She was still a little uneasy about this sex thing.

"Anyway, I'll call you tonight; I don't want you to be late for dance rehearsals." Cameron opened her car door and she got in. He closed it and watched her let the window down.

They kissed each other and said their goodbyes as if they were never going to see each other again. Sasha drove out of the student parking lot and Cameron watched her go. Sometimes he never wanted to be apart from her. Cameron was walking toward his car until he caught glimpse of Cloe sitting on the bench texting, as what it seemed like. "Hey Cloe!" Cameron waved. He made his way toward her.

"Hi, Cam, what's up?" She asked.

"Oh, I just seen you over here and I thought that you may need a ride or something." Cameron shrugged.

"Yeah, actually my car broke down last weekend, and I had to take the icky city bus to school, and my mom is at work turns out." Cloe smiled perking up her breasts.

"Well I can give you a lift if you want." Cameron offered, "Besides, I made you slam your head into the lockers, you need this offering."

"Thanks, Cam." Cloe smiled. She is alone with him, but the problem is the fact that the feelings he used to have for her are gone forever, so she can use this opportunity to her advantage.

"C'mon." Cameron smiled and stood up gladly helping a friend out. Cloe followed him to his Mercedes Benz and hopped into the car. Cloe tossed her backpack on the back seat and smiled. Cameron turned the radio on in minimal volume playing 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber. Cloe listened to the song without any dancing or anything she'll do with the girls.

"God, I hate that dude." Cameron mumbled attempting to turn the radio off.

"Who, Justin?" Cloe chuckled. "What'd he ever do to you?" Cloe glanced at him. She turned the radio back on.

"I don't know, it's just him I don't like straight up." Cameron said turning down the radio. Cloe turned it back up.

"I think Justin Bieber is hot." Cloe smiled. Cameron turned the radio back down.

"Justin Bieber? Hot? I don't think so, I look way better than that kid." Cameron said.

Cloe then turned the song up a bit higher with her hand covering the radio's volume knob. "Well, you're hot, but Justin is hotter." Cloe scoffed.

"Really now? You say that all you want, but I know Justin can't out beat me in that category." Cameron smiled smacking Cloe's hand away from the radio tuner.

"Really, to me, you two are neck and neck, blonde, sexy and…sexy." Cloe said hoping to get her point across. Seeing that it slipped through Cameron's head.

"Oh, well, I see what you are saying." Cameron said looking ahead at the road. Cloe then paused taking a breath.

"What am I saying?" Cloe looked at him.

"That I'm hotter than Bieber." Cameron said. Cloe would agree. But she wanted to keep this flirty conversation light and airy.

"No way." Cloe snickered.

"How can you say that? Didn't you like used to have crush on me in Like middle school?" Cameron asked. Cloe was nervous when Cameron brought that up all of a sudden. He really didn't have to go there.

"Well, yeah, but you have Sasha now so…oh well." Cloe shrugged feeling somewhat pissed at the world now.

"Yeah, I guess it's too late now right?" Cameron said. Cloe looked at him and nodded his head. She was upset and ready to get out of the car now. 'Where Have You Been' by Rihanna begun play and Cloe wasn't feeling the mood for music anymore, so she turned off the radio completely. Cameron glanced at her in utterly confusion and turned it back on. "Did I say something wrong?" Cameron asked. Cloe sighed looking out of the window. Cloe really didn't feel like talking about this. Cameron looked over the dashboard toward the highway now making a left turn into a subdivision. Cloe was only quiet for now a few minutes.

"Cameron, why…did you like Sasha instead continuing to crush on me?" Cameron looked at her then back toward the dashboard. Cameron hated confrontations, but he has to be completely honest this time. Cameron then thought about it. Why had he stopped crushing on Cloe in the first place? It then occurred to him.

"Well, Cloe…I actually was tired of trying to get you to like me and then you were _surely _playing hard to get, so I threw those feelings away. Nothing else to it." Cameron shrugged in confusion. Cloe began thinking, what? She wasn't really paying attention to him them, she knew that now. _I'm so stupid!_ She thought. She gave herself a face palm.

"Cameron, I'm so sorry. If I've only knew." Cloe sighed. Soon the radio then played 'We Found Love' by Rihanna as well. To Cameron, these electro/dance love songs aren't helping the situation one bit, it's just making him think about his past crush on Cloe more and more.

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

The song wailed into Cameron and Cloe's ears making the silence between them as awkward as it is. Cloe slightly nodded her head to the music. Soon after such a silence, Cameron pulled up to a two story brick home.

"Thanks for the ride Cameron." Cloe grabbed her backpack and got out of the car quickly. She tried to slam the car door without him noticing that she was upset. Cameron watched as Cloe went inside her house. Cameron pulled away from the driveway and headed home. In an askew thought, it seemed as if Cloe didn't want to talk anymore about the past. Cameron then drove the way back to his home listening to 'Pretty Little Heart' by Robin Thicke.

**Okay so that was my second chapter to this story. What do you think? Is Cloe obsessing over Cameron or what? And then there is this ongoing disease called syphilis. Now, I was taught this in a sex Ed class before, and I was grossed out. However…I pad attention….aha? Anyway please review!**

**LUVTHAART101 **

**Featured music:**

**Boyfriend by Justin Bieber**

**Where Have You Been by Rihanna**

**We found Love by Rihanna**

**Pretty Little Heart by Robin Thicke ft. Lil Wayne **


	3. Chapter 3: Toying Around

**Chapter 3: Toying Around**

Cloe was lying down on her bed feeling a little disappointed about the conversation she and Cameron had in his car. She really should stop caring about him, he's obviously has a life to live, so does she, but the thought of the guy that used to crush on you is now liking her best friend is absurd to her Cloe stared at the ceiling for a moment playing with her blonde locks in boredom. She just needed a breather for now, so she decided to call the girls. Not that she wanted to say anything about her sudden feelings for Cameron, but she just needed to take her mind off of the subject. She had her friends on speed dial and called them immediately on 4-way calling.

"Hello?" Jade answered first.

"Hey, grab Yasmin." Cloe commanded. There was a short silence consisting of tranquil fuzziness and ruffling in the background.

"Hello?" Yasmin spoke finally.

"Where's Sasha?" Jade asked.

"Dance rehearsals, however, I need to chill with my girls, I'm bored as fuck." Cloe rubbed her forehead.

"Aww, Angel, that's why we're here." Yasmin chirped.

"What's up?" Jade asked.

"Oh, man…nothing now, I just need a little conversation." Cloe sighed hoping she didn't give away too much emotion behind the sighing.

"Wow…you don't sound like you're bored; it sounds as if you were thinking about something, but needed to take your mind off of it." Jade said catching it dead on. _Cool_, Cloe thought, _she caught on._

"No, it's nothing….I'm bored," Cloe perked up her attitude. She sat up on her bed and sighed heavily. She clutched onto her furry plush purple pillow, fondling with the threads.

"Is it a guy?" Yasmin started guessing.

"No." Cloe looked around her room.

"Mood swing?" Jade guessed as well.

"Wh— what? No." Cloe narrowed her brows.

"So…you're pregnant?" Jade said dramatically.

"What the hell?" Cloe asked.

"OMG, you're PMSing!" Jade guessed out of random thought.

"Jade!" Yasmin said over the line. "Shut up!"

"What?" Jade said to Yasmin. "Anyway for real, why are you so down? I can see Ms. Pushy-Virgin is not in the mood for jokes." Jade spoke back toward Cloe.

Yasmin groaned. "Jade do you ever think about the shit you say?" Yasmin asked emphatically.

"Hmm… sometimes." Jade said sarcastically.

"Anyway, back to you Cloe, why so down?" Yasmin asked.

"I'm not down; I am just bored as hell." Cloe said carelessly. Cloe then heard a female voice in the background of one of the phone lines. "Who's that?"

"My mom, gotta go, I can't be on the phone no later than 7:30. Isn't that about a bite in the ass?" Jade groaned. Cloe and Yasmin laughed. Cloe glanced at her digital clock and seen it was 7:32.

"Aww, poor Kool Kat." Yasmin snickered. "Short conversation?"

"Whatever, anyway see you guys at school tomorrow." Jade said.

"Bye." Cloe and Yasmin said in unison. Jade then hung up her end of the line.

"Nonetheless, back to you Cloe, are you sure you're okay, 'cause I know when my friends are upset about something." Yasmin said emphasized.

"Yeah, I'm fine, girl. No worries about me," Cloe nodded her head.

"Okay, then…well seeya tomorrow, Angel." Yasmin said in a sincere tone.

"Well, okay then, bye." Cloe said and hung up the phone. She really was okay, just bored is all. Well as what it seemed like.

The next day, Cameron met Sasha at her car. He put his hands on the top of her grey Malibu and looked at her through the close window. Sasha looked up from the floor after grabbing a bag of stuff and her backpack as well as purse. She caught Cameron staring into her car. She opened the door and gave Cameron a sexy smile. Cameron kissed her lips quickly and smiled back. "Good morning beautiful," He said casually.

"Hello, Cam. Look, I got a few things." Sasha now had an inconclusive smile on her milk chocolate colored face. However, she held out a plastic bag filled with what looks like… _"toys"._

"What's this?" Cameron chuckled. He looked inside of the bag and randomly pulled out something. In fact this so called "toy" was a sex toy. A Trojan vibrator, that is. Cameron was puzzled with his jaws drooping low. Sasha smiled and pushes his chin up to his mouth for his lips to be close. "You bought a vibrator?" Cameron examined the metallic purple tube that had weight to it.

"Well…not just one." Sasha said throwing her backpack on her left shoulder. She laughed at her boyfriend's facial expression that is priceless

"Sasha, honey, we're only two people, I only have one…" Cameron paused preventing himself from saying balls or dick…what's an alternative word for it anyway? "…penis." Sasha rolled her eyes at him.

"No…silly…I bought more than one, just in case we want different varieties of sexual tension in our climax, so the one in your hand has two speeds, the few in here are this pink and white one that it sorta curled with the silicone grip had four speeds and the other three has 2-3 speeds." Sasha said confidently. Cameron lowered his head and laughed.

"Sasha, baby…" Cameron paused.

"Cameron, no worries look at this." Sasha held up a yellow medium sized box of Trojan ecstasy condoms. Cameron was starting to feel a little embarrassed about this sex thing. Girls are always the ones to be prepared for sex first. "Protection at it's best with America's number one condom brand."

"Okay, Sasha." Cameron said through gritted teeth as a clique of guys who were on the football team were walking by them with a few attempting to laugh at him. Cameron blushed. "That's enough; I'll see it all later, okay?"

"But what about the Vaseline? I know where to put it, I actually Googled it last night, it goes on—"

"That's enough, okay? Let's just go and please spare me any more embarrassment." Cameron smiled out of complete embarrassment. She grabbed his hand and had the plastic bag in the other. It was silent for a few short seconds. "Where'd you get that shit anyway?" Cameron asked.

"I went to a sex store late last night after dance rehearsal and I just thought that getting this stuff would mean I'm smart and attentive when it comes to sex. And trust me I felt slightly embarrassed buying all of this; I just didn't know where to start so I just bought it all and more. It was affordable, well except for the Trojan shit. Damn 50 bucks I spent." Sasha said. Cameron loved his girlfriend but that fact she went all out for this was…a bit over the top to him. While walking down the concrete stairs from the student parking lot; with Cameron on looking where he was going while walking, into the crowed, Sasha slammed into Dylan dropping the bag of sex toys. Dylan looked down and was amused, speechless and astonished all in one piece. Cameron glanced to see if Sasha was okay, but now embarrassed all over again.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Dylan said and looked down on the concrete and seen a concoction of various sex toys. He was puzzled, "Sash, these yours?" Dylan picked up a dildo. Sasha gave Cameron dense stare and he shrugged feeling a bit startled. Dylan glanced at both of them and frowned narrowing his eyebrows. They were startled; they had no way out of this one. Even now that Dylan saw everything already. Several random people would pass by to look and laugh. Cameron let go of Sasha's hand and rubbed his forehead pacing back and forth for a minute.

"Um…Dylan…these are not ours, we were just taking these to someone…heehee." Sasha gritted her teeth, and her mouth went from a smile to a frown in just seconds.

"That's cool…I guess? I'll keep a secret, I know that you and Cameron planned on going all the way, I won't get in your way." Dylan said. Sasha looked at Cameron and frowned.

"You told him?" Sasha asked.

"Well, you told the girls." Cameron shrugged. Sasha nodded. Dylan helped her pick up all of the toys and placed them in the bag feeling a bit awkward touching the dildos. Cameron picked up the bag without hesitation.

"How about I put these in the trunk of my car, huh?" Cameron said and headed back up the stairs toward the student parking lot. Sasha and Dylan watched him go.

"He must be pissed." Dylan said and opened his bottle of water.

"Nawl, he's not, he's now embarrassed, yes." Sasha nodded her head.

Jade and Yasmin met up with Sasha and Dylan in the crowd of kids closer to the concrete stairs."We just saw all of that shit!" Jade exclaimed.

Yasmin rolled her eyes at Jade; she can't totally become one of the guys if she wanted to.

"Was that embarrassing or what?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah, for Cameron." Sasha shrugged. They chuckled. Cameron finally made his way back down the stairs and held onto Sasha's hand. The friends all went inside of the school finally.

The day went by slowly, but surely. Soon the bell rung for break/lunch as for Cloe, who decided not to have lunch with her friends today, was walking to the far end of the school toward the quad where the football players would normally hang out at. The football field and the gym. There she figured that since she's now feeling Cameron's vibe, she just needed some help. Cameron wants to make love to Sasha huh? Well he has another thing coming. She'll stop at nothing to get Cameron to like her, even if it meant to…do things to him. She wanted Cameron back and was sick and tired of watching he and her best friend make out in front of her. There she spotted the sexy, tall, and masculine Steven Tyler. She was posted on the side of the brick building with her arms crossed watching the boys horse played around while doing a few quick exercises. Steven flipped his jet black shaggy hair from his face and he waved toward Cloe. The blonde girl that was watching him seemed to be studying him, and he didn't mind, in his eyes, he thought this girl was pretty hot. Cloe smiled and waved back. She watched him as he was jogging around the track. He seen as the blonde girl blew a kiss at him and slyly and deviously walked away. Steven stopped running and paused. _What was that about? She just blew a kiss at me. _Steven thought. Steven knew that he always had girls come up to him and admire him on the field, but that blonde girl was the only one who blew that kiss at him without a clique of girls with her…was that something of him to be attracted to?

"TYLER! KEEP MOVING!" The football coach yelled as he blew the whistle. Steven sighed and continued to run. As the day went by, school was finally over. However, Cloe was waiting on her mom to pick her up from school. She waited at the bench. Soon out of nowhere, Steven Tyler came over to Cloe holding his math textbook in one arm and a notebook on top of it. Cloe's heart pounded because this was the school's hottest boy…not over Cameron though. Steven smiled to her. "Hi…um…"

"Hey…I saw you on the field today…you looked hot." Cloe smiled.

"…Thanks. But look…um…" Steven hesitated to speak, he scratched the back of his head a chuckled not knowing what to say now. "I'm Steven."

"I know who you are, I'm Cloe." Cloe tightened her grip onto her composition book.

"Nice to meet you Cloe…I couldn't help but notice the fact you were waving at me today and…I know I don't know you and all…but I thought you were sort of cute. I mean you're blonde, y-you can't go wrong there…um yeah, and I just wanted to know if you um wanted to …well go out some—sometime." Steven stuttered and smiled trying to attempt a good first impression.

"Hey...why stutter so much, you're the hot yet confident guy that can talk to any girl if he wanted to, and please act normal…I know a guy like you doesn't approach a girl like this." Cloe flirted. Steven gave her an almost what seemed like an unsightly smile.

"Yeah, you're right…I was just nervous…well 'cause a girl like you that's super sexy can easily deny me at any point." Steven nodded his head.

Cloe was flattered by the compliment, "…Really? I'm sexy?" Cloe grinned showing her pearly whites. Practically all thirty-two at that.

"Totally… so how 'bout it?" Steven smile with his cute dimples on his cheeks. Cloe looked up into Steven's eyes which were green with flecks of gold. He can totally become Cloe's boy toy.

"Sure…" Cloe gave him a prolonged smile. Steven was probably blushing. Steven took a pen from his pocket and wrote something in his notebook really quick like. He tore a portion of the page out and folded it and gave it to Cloe.

"See you Friday night if that's the case." Steven smirked and walked away. Cloe stood there smiling with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She opened the piece of paper and seen that there were 7 digits and his name written in cursive. He has wonderful penmanship as well. She stuck the piece of paper in the wallet of her purse and continued to wait on her parents, which now sucked ass. She had a date with Steven Tyler. Instead, not even 7 seconds later, Steven came back. "Okay…this seems rude, you want me to take you home? I can…well if it's cool with you." Steven smiled. Cloe just loved his smiled. It seems as if he couldn't help but smile to her each time he looks at her.

"But—" Cloe paused and thought about it for a quick second, her parents for this cute guy… screw it. "Sure…I'll go with you." Cloe shrugged. Steven didn't mind at all.

"But why were you here when I came over here?" He asked slightly confused.

"I was waiting on my parents…but they're running late so…c'mon." Cloe smiled. Steven smiled back. They were going towards the student parking lot with a good chunk of people still here, Cloe seen him walk toward this black Harley Davidson low rider. She was amazed. Was this really his bike?

"Whoa… is this yours?" Cloe asked touching the seat.

"My dad's, this was my 16th birthday present last year." Steven said. He gave Cloe a helmet and put his on his head. Soon after a little conversation he revved the engine and they took off. The song 'We Found Love' was faintly playing on the radio again. Cloe liked this song…and it sort of fits the scenario here with her riding a motorbike with a hot guy… who wasn't Cameron. The shredding winds blew through hair as Steven sped up speeding down the highway. Cloe held onto Steven's waist and looked around as every single building seemed to stretch. He flew through cars like a lightning bolt. Steven turned up the radio attempting to let the music play louder. Cloe smiled, this feeling was a feeling she never felt in a while with any guy; butterflies all they way through the ride.

_Yellow diamonds in the light _

_And we're standing side by side _

_As your shadow crosses mine …._

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

The sky was blue and orange now, seeing that the sun was now setting. For some strange reason, Cloe felt adrenaline and astonishment…but she ignored that and enjoyed the ride while it lasted. On Steven's behalf, he has a hot girlfriend now (who's not yet offical). Finally… after Cloe showed him the directions to her house, she was unfortunately home now. She didn't want to leave Steven. She actually was just having fun. "Thanks for the ride Steven, it was fun." Cloe smiled.

"Anytime…well for you." Steven shrugged. Cloe took off the helmet and gave it back to him. He retrieved the helmet and then looked back to Cloe. "So, I'll see you at school?" Steven asked.

"Of course." Cloe smiled back. Steven started walking backwards toward his motorbike not taking his eyes off of Cloe. Cloe waved to him as he put his helmet back on he waved goodbye to her as well. Cloe hated the fact that she had to leave him. Oh well…. she'll see him tomorrow. Nevertheless, her parents pulled up to the house and was upset… probably about not seeing their daughter at her school.

"Cloe Denise Raymond!" Her mom Andy yelled at Cloe while getting out of the car.

"I know, I know!" Cloe said.

**Okay fellow fan fiction readers, that was my third chapter! Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it! Well, this Steven Tyler guy is the captain of the Stiles High football team and is one of the cutest guys at school. Cloe was the lucky girl to have him but what does she have up her sleeve for him? Hmmm…you'll find out soon. But stay tuned. :) Oh and what did you think of Sasha bringing a bag full of sex toys to school to show Cameron? *gritted teeth*…Yeah. LOL! I hope to update soon! Please R&R!**

**LUVTHAART101**


	4. Chapter 4: Decipher

**Chapter 4: Decipher**

Oh the bliss of love and adrenaline. Cloe thought, despite the fact that she is grounded for not waiting at the school for her parents and attempting to ride home with a boy, was not all that bad to Cloe. In fact, she'll hope to do it again sometimes. Cloe always loved boys with motorcycles. Cameron had a motorcycle; god only knows what happen to it. She remembered the last time she rode one and of course it was with Cameron…who else could there have been? She was sitting her room looking out of the bay window, relaxed on multiple pillows and stuffed animals listening to her iPod to pass time, since she can't come out of her room yet, due to her grounding. She sat there listening to 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. She liked this song a lot, even though it's not yet popular this year, but it can resemble anything like the fact that she was dating this guy who's super cute that she didn't exactly want to keep…however, she liked him. She sat in her purple plastered adobe constantly nodding her head to the tune, daydreaming about boys and how she can have them all to herself.

The next day, school wasn't any different from any other day. Every student goes to his or her class. Moan and groan about their work and homework, make jokes and hang with friends at lunch, back to the dreaded classes and more simultaneous moaning of boredom and despair, and the excitement of after school social teenagers. Cameron walked Sasha to her car and chatted with her, kissed her lips before leaving for dance practice and waving good-bye to her until her car was out of view of the parking lot. However, in the blink of an eye, Cameron caught a glance at Cloe, wearing a washed out blue tight fitted tank top showing some cleavage, enough for him to see clearly, some naturally short bleached denim shorts, and blue and grey decorative chuck tailors, hand in hand with Steven Tyler, the football teams captain that is. He hasn't seen her all day, but seeing her with Steven Tyler was a shock to the brain. Cameron narrowed his eyes and watched as she seemed to be laughing at something he was saying. She hopped onto the back of a sleek black low rider clutching Steven's waist and zoomed off seeing the remains her blonde hair flow from underneath that helmet. Cameron was puzzled; he never knew they dated now. Cameron started towards his car shaking his head in disbelief. _Well, I never knew she could move on like that_. Cameron thought until Dylan swooped right around and spoke. "Yo, why the long face?" Dylan sneered and looked him directly into his face. "You know your face is literally long." Dylan smirked. Cameron rolled his eyes at his friend and continued to walk to his Mercedes Benz. Dylan was all kinds of curious of why he was upset all of a sudden. "Hey you okay?" Dylan asked in a more serious tone this time. "…Dude?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" Cameron glanced at Dylan who was appalled by the random question.

"Why?" Dylan shrugged. "You sound like a girl man."

Cameron looked away from Dylan and sighed. He narrowed his eyes form the orange sun out in the distance to see the track runners practicing their sprints and stuff. Dylan also glanced over there not paying any attention to them but to the question Cameron just asked him. "It's just that, Sasha and I are about to take this relationship to the next level and I don't feel completely ready, and we promised each other that we'll do it at the end of the month, but…I'm nervous." Cameron shrugged.

"That's it? Really, you had me in all these suspicions and shit making me wonder you were going to break up with Sasha." Dylan smiled. "Well, it's normal, if you're nervous, talk to ya girl and call it off, easy." Cameron looked at his friend with a stern glare. "Oh there's more to the scenario?" Dylan asked. Cameron hesitated.

"No, well you see… not only is sex getting in the way, but the fact Cloe told me something the other day that caught me by surprise." Cameron paused. Dylan had every single bit of his attention on his buddy not attempting to ignore drama. "She wanted to know why I'd stop crushing on her and what she did wrong." Cameron paused again. "I mean when she asked me that, I didn't know what to say."

"So did you tell her why?" Dylan asked propping up on the hood of Cameron's car, Cameron did the same.

"No. I basically told her that I gave up liking her because she was playing hard to get and I grew tired of that game, so she also believed it. I really didn't think she remembered her middle school days exactly." Cameron nodded his head. Dylan smirked.

"Why'd you lie? You know that was the past if you told her and she wouldn't care, then since it's the present—"

"You're not understanding my point, Dyl, I locked those feelings for her away because…well… I like had a small crush on Sasha at the time, now it wasn't as big as Cloe's." Cameron said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Dylan said swiftly, "You stopped liking Cloe because you started having 'small feelings' for Sasha? How is that even possible? You know what? Screw that…now tell me what was the point of this." Dylan was appalled and conceived.

"Okay well…since Cloe brought up such questionable thoughts, I don't know what to feel about that." Cameron said.

"It's always you and these damn girl problems. You know they are all still mysteries to us guys, we don't know much about what they think, but you see you need to loosen up a bit around these ho's, 'cause I be dammed if you come up to me with another issue about girls. I understand what you are saying, it's just the fact of knowing that Cloe has a crush on you and wants you to like her for some strange reason, but look, yyyooouuu have a girlfriend…and you two are going all the way! I have to also say this, by the looks of your relationship with Sasha and the fact that you can't hold your own around these ho's, ain't going to help you any better because I can see you two are soon to break up because of this issue with you." Dylan explained with sincere seriousness in his tone. Cameron knows that he's right, but he and Sasha's relationship will not end.

"I see what you are saying and I know, but Sasha and I aren't going to break up." Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, if you straighten your ass up." Dylan said. "Now, you and Cloe were to make the perfect couple, but seeing that you are with Sasha is different. Now tell me has anything else been so awkward with Cloe?"

"Not that I know of. But she's dating Steven Tyler." Cameron shrugged.

"What? The cutest guy in school?" Dylan asked. There was a three second silence, "I heard girls tell me that."

"…Okay, but yes, doesn't that seem weird and out of nowhere?" Cameron asked. Dylan sighed and thought about it. Yes, it seems a bit random, however, its high school, people will go out with each other and become a couple.

"Why?" Dylan frowned.

"I don't know, it's just that Cloe and that guy just seems a bit low to me. As if she's plotting something." Cameron drowned. Dylan looked at Cameron them focused back on the track team member catching hurdles and sprinting vigorously.

"So what you are saying is that Cloe…likes you and you don't know how to control your urges to say something back to her that seems bantering?" Dylan raised his eyebrows. Cameron nodded. "Well, I'm sure that's normal for most guys, it happened to me once but you are a different story…you can't maintain." Dylan shrugged. His phone buzzed and he picked it out of his pocket to see that ironically his 'potential' girlfriend, Vinessa was calling him. He thought about wanting to pick up the phone but decided that this wasn't the time.

"Hey, who was that?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, you remember Vinessa, that girl I brought to Koby's cousin's birthday last year? Well, she's calling me back and all she was asking me is to take her back." Dylan frowned.

"Oh, I never thought you made it official with her." Cameron smirked.

"Yeah, I sort of did, when I was drunk that time, I remember vividly." Dylan shook his head. He heard a sudden car horn blow in the distance and seen his mom waving toward him. "Hey bro gotta go." Dylan said. "We'll talk later." Dylan said as he pointed to Cameron while heading to his mom's car. Cameron nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey what happened to your Camero?" Cameron yelled.

"The engine died, I have to get it fixed sooner or later he yelled back. Deuces!" Dylan said as his mom drove off waving good-bye to him. Cameron replied to the gesture and finally hopped into his car. He had to hurry and make his part-time shift to his job before he get's fired.

Meanwhile, Cloe was at her house alone with Steven on the living room couch snacking on Lays BBQ chips and drinking Dr. Peppers staring into the television watching constant reruns of _Degrassi_. Steven sat in silence as Cloe reacted to some of the drama happening between sets of characters. He snaked his arm around Cloe's shoulder touching her arm a little causing her to feel titillated. She glanced at him with her blue eyes swimming into his hazel eyes searching for an amorous sedation. She smiled to him as he continued to stare in her eyes. He felt a sudden rush of predominate arousal for she could already feel that his presence seem to be open to anything. She blushed and looked back toward the television with her heart racing. Steven smoothed his fingertips on Cloe's skin. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She cuddled herself under his arm laying her head on his lap. It seemed as if this moment seems a bit awkward only because they weren't attempting to make out, flirt, nothing. So Cloe started talking.

"Hey, wanna make out?" Cloe asked hoping that he'll say yes.

Steven had his eyes glued to the plasma screen not ignoring the quest, he only nodded his head and looked back at Cloe, "Sure, but why now? We haven't even been on our first date yet?" Steven coaxed.

Cloe shrugged, "So? We can make this out first half of our 'date'." Cloe emphasized. Steven smiled like always revealing his dimples.

"Okay, then…" He turned off the television leaving only them in the almost dark room. "Let's make out." Cloe sat up and chuckled ready to attack his lips. She pushed him back onto the loveseat and lied on top of him. She searched for his lips in the dark and pressed hers against his amorously, wanting all of him. Steven placed his hand in her hair as her head motioned around his face. Cloe tried to feel around his body on the small couch, which was hard considering they were sliding off of the sofa making the sofa cushion come off. They bumped their heads as the hit the wooded floor.

"Shit!" Steven placed his hand on his forehead, "you indeed have a large cranium." Steven laughed. Cloe laughed as well and they kissed again, this time staying on the floor.

The next day, the weather seemed to be sunny all that day, however, nothing changed at Stiles High. Dylan was sitting in the school's foyer on his cell phone, talking to Vinessa for her to stop calling him which seemed impossible.

"No, V listen to me…we are done…okay…no, no…I can understand where you—" Cameron along with Sasha , Jade, Yasmin and Eitan not forgetting Kobe as well, walked over toward their friend, seeing that his was upset. Eitan snatched the phone form his ear. "Hey." Dylan looked up.

"Yeah, hello, Vinessa…We're done, have a nice day." Eitan said and ended the call. The friends laughed and went back to Dylan's situation. "So…what up with the obsessive chick magnet?"

"Nothing, she just won't stop calling me…it's sorta pissing me off." Dylan sighed.

"Hey…get over yourself, you're the one who only left her as a fling and then decided, what the hell, I'm leaving her." Cameron smirked. Dylan gawked at his friend.

"Yeah, dude can't go wrong there." Koby chuckles causing Cameron and Eitan to laugh as some sort of inside joke. Dylan hated that. Inside jokes pissed him off.

"Whatever." Dylan muttered.

"Okay, Dyl, besides us making you mad, how's the party thingy coming along; did your parents allow you to?" Yasmin asked sincerely.

"They did actually; I would like a little help decorating this weekend though, if you guys don't mind." Dylan said.

"Sure," they all said in unison.

"Great." Dylan smiled finally and then he caught glimpse of Cloe hand in hand with Steven Tyler coming towards them. "Hey, look…it's the white princess."

"Cloe?" Sasha gasped, "OMG!" The sight of Steven Tyler caught all girls' attention. He was indeed breathtaking.

"She's with Steven Tyler!" Jade exasperated. "Oh my god, how's my hair, does it look okay?" Jade said running her finger through her jet black and blue strands.

"You really think you're that important Jade? Do I look okay, I just chipped a nail." Yasmin gasped. The boys were snickering to themselves as the watched the girls adjust themselves. Jade looked into her iPhone and Yasmin looked in her pocket mirror. Sasha wasn't really freaking out. She already has a boyfriend, there's really no need to jump and over exaggerate. However she straightened a few strands of hair and brushed off her clothes a little. Cameron glanced at his girlfriend and frowned. "Really?"

"What?" Sasha glanced at him.

Finally, Steven and Cloe made it to her friends showing off Steven to them.

"Hi Angel, nice boy toy." Jade complimented.

"Thanks I guess. We're dating now." Cloe smiled.

The girls glanced at each other in disappointment, but they are happy for their friend. Cameron looked at Dylan and he nodded his head understanding what he said yesterday in their conversation.

"Well … you picked a fine choice of a guy; do you think he'll enjoy a threesome?" Jade stood closer to Steven and played with her hair. Cloe chuckled.

"Maybe some other time." Cloe smiled.

"OOH, I'll love to be in a room with you guys!" Koby raised his hand and hit Dylan's arm. "Maybe a foursome?" He added. Cameron shook his head.

Cloe gave Steven a peck on his cheek and looked back towards Sasha.

"So how did this happen all of a sudden?" Sasha asked.

"Oh well, I caught her watching me on the track and she blew a kiss at me. And things went from there." Steven said in his deep raspy voice.

"And we were hanging at my house until we started making out." Cloe said. Steven put his hand around Cloe's waist and smiled to her.

"So, what's up?" Cloe asked.

"Oh yeah…you guys…I heard that someone else got the case of syphilis again and they're being treated." Eitan burst out randomly.

"Why do you care so much?" Dylan asked.

Eitan rolled his eyes and looked at all of his friends. "Well, considering the fact that some students at this school are sexually active, you would think that if one of us had sex with the diseased carrier, then one of us will have syphilis."

"But like I said before, it's not contagious it can be passed on to another person." Cloe held a finger up. Sasha glanced at Cameron and lowered her head. What if Cameron had it and gave it to her? Why would he have it anyway? He's only been with her for a while and never cheated, well not voluntarily. Sasha just couldn't help but hearing this sudden sexually transmitted disease is going around.

"Question, has anyone ever heard of sex Ed?" Yasmin crossed her arms and frowned.

"Apparently not." Steven smirked.

"Yeah, we get it now." Koby jested, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"What ever you want Koby." Sasha said. The bell soon rung and the friends continued their conversation on their way down the hall.

As the day went by, into study hall, Sasha sat there listening to Rihanna wale in her ears about red lipstick and trying to find _the feeling_ on her iPod. She was studying for a random pop quiz Mr. Molson was giving next period and she wasn't quite prepared for it. She nodded her head to the music and was trying to concentrate on studying, which seemed impossible know that the quiz is in the next 29 minutes. She closed the Chemistry textbook and just listened to her music with her eyes closed lying her head on the wall behind her. Cameron walked by her and seen her looking slightly frustrated. Cameron crouched down in front of his girlfriend with his arms relaxing on her knees. Sasha opened her eyes and lifted her head up to see no one other than Cameron's stormy blue eyes staring into her face.

"Awe, why's my baby looking so lonely?" Cameron sung in a catchy tone. Sasha looked at her boyfriend, she love when he sung a song to her; he does have a wonderful voice, however she kissed him and didn't smile. "I need to sing this tune…to cheer you…up, up, up!" Cameron mused again. Sasha gave him direct eye contact and sighs coming up with a conclusion to her thoughts. Cameron rubbed the back of his hand on her perfectly structured jaw line gently. He smiled to her, attempting to try and get her sexy laugh to come out. Sasha grabbed his hand and lightly pushed it away from her face.

"Cameron? Oh my gosh, I don't even know how to say this…um" She paused, "Um… what if you…ugh—" Sasha gave herself a face palm on her forehead.

"Don't be nervous; tell me what's on your mind."Cameron said genuinely. Sasha hesitated to speak. It was silent between them for a few short seconds. "What if I gave you syphilis?" Sasha looked at him and groaned.

"Well, it is possible." Sasha shrugged. Cameron gave her concerned stared.

"Okay…let's get this straight. I never had sex with the diseased carrier and I don't have it nor will I ever get it. And besides I want our first time to be special without anyone or anything getting in the way of it and also, like I said before, we can wait until you are ready officially." Cameron elucidated. Sasha smiled to him and was slightly relieved to get that off her chest.

"I am ready, and I do want our first time to be special as well, so… yeah." Sasha smirked. Cameron was happy to be honest with his girlfriend and was proud of what they've accomplished in this relationship.

"Okay, now I have a question for you sweetie." Cameron kissed her lips quickly numerous times. Sasha giggled and gave him the sexy laugh he fell for all the time. "Where is your turn-on spot on your body?" He asked.

"We'll just have to find out when the day comes." Sasha said as she leaned into his face and kissed his nose. Cameron gave an animated laugh like Goofy and Sasha couldn't help but laugh. She uncrossed her legs and stood up rubbing Cameron's head like a dog. Cameron finally stood up and intertwined his fingers with hers and walked down the hallway. At the lunch courtyard, the girls were sitting there fumbling with music on Jade's iPod touch. "Ooh, I need to borrow your iPod sometime, this is my fave song!" Yasmin exclaimed bouncing in her seat listening to Bruno Mars.

"Anytime, chica." Jade shrugged. Yasmin put the iPod in her hobo messenger bag. Cloe, on the other hand was only fumbling with Steven's hair and his cowries shell necklace he said he's gotten from Hawaii over the summer. She really liked him, no lying there; however, she wasn't 100% into him. Steven also fumbles with her hair and was smiling staring into her pale blue eyes. He liked her a lot and she was so sexy to him.

Yasmin rolled her eyes at Cloe and Steven making out from out of nowhere_, ugh, they're having lips sex_. Yasmin thought. "Excuse me, Cloe, Steven?" Yasmin said politely, "Hey!" Yasmin said a bit louder. Cloe disregarded her and kept kissing Steven.

"Hey! Fuck Buddies!" Jade said loudly. Yasmin groaned. Steven groggily looked at Jade and Yasmin in a pissy attitude.

"What?" He asked feeling a bit agitated that he was interrupted from kissing Cloe.

"Yasmin had to say something and you two just ignored her because ya'll were busy sucking faces!" Jade said.

"Well, sorry." Steven said then muttered something under his breath the made Yasmin feel uneasy.

"I'm so sorry, Yas." Cloe said apologetically.

"That's okay. But will you two please just give each other a break from making out, I completely understand that you two like each other, but seriously, cool it before your lips fall off." Yasmin smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it." Steven shrugged.

"To hell if you can't." Jade crossed her arms. Sasha showed up to their usual lunch table and of course Cameron cam too. They sat down together.

"Hello, teenagers." Cameron greeted beginning to dig into his lunch.

"Hey, guys." Yasmin said. Sasha chuckled looking at Yasmin.

"What's wrong, Yas." Sasha asked.

"You guys don't make out in front of us, that's just rude, but Cloe and Steven here were both hitting it off real well." Yasmin looked down at her plate and fumbled with the strange appearance of the Mac N Cheese. "I mean obviously they —" Yasmin paused listening to Jade, Cloe and Steven giggle at something, Yasmin looked over to see Cameron's fingers in Sasha's hair. They were making out, gee that explanation really helped. Yasmin gave up. Dylan, Koby, and Eitan walked over to the table freely taking their places without notification.

"Hello, bastards of Stiles High." Dylan greeted. And in response he was pelted with numerous grapes. Steven eyed all of Cloe's friends quickly. They all seem fashionable, cool and worry free. This wasn't fair. He's the hottest guy in school according to girls and he should come off as worry free. Hmmph.

"Okay, new news?" Jade was quick to jump the bar.

"Another case of syphilis." Eitan smirked and glanced over at Yasmin, causing her to blush all over again. "I'm kidding." Eitan smiled and begun drinking his coke.

"Oh, I'm bout to say…you would've got slapped." Koby said.

"Okay." Eitan nodded his head.

"However…" Cameron said ready to start conversation.

Later, school was over for the day and like normally, students bustled around trying to leave this school. Like everyday Cameron kissed Sasha before she left for dance class.

"Please let me know when you are gonna perform that routine that you're rehearsing for, kay babe." Cameron kissed her again.

"I will, don't fret." Sasha said. "Love you." Sasha blew him a kiss and drove away finally. Cameron was finally on his way to his car until Cloe was already propped up there. He narrowed his eyebrows and walked over to her. Feeling a bit dreary and light headed, what does she want?

"Hey, Cloe, what's up? You loving' the car?" Cameron asked and smirked. Cloe smiled deviously toward him. There came an awkward silence between them all of a sudden, Cameron stood in front of Cloe patiently hoping she begin to finally speak.

"So, what do you think of Steven, awesome huh?" Cloe said randomly.

_What do I really think of Steven, honestly?_ Cameron thought. "He seems pretty cool, nice kid." Cameron shoved his left hand into his pocket and his other hand was fumbling with the dog tags around his neck. "Why?" He asked.

Cloe put her hands in the back pockets of her short denim shorts and took small yet slow steps toward Cameron. She bit her glossy lower lips and stared at him flirtatiously. "Oh well, just getting everyone's opinion on the whole thing."

"Or, just mine?" Cameron raised a brow taking a medium sized step back.

"More than likely." Cloe said. It was then silent between them again, Cameron felt really awkward and deluded. He looked around.

"I'm actually about to leave now, I'll chat with you later then." Cameron pointed to her.

"Wait…I had to actually give you something a bit extra." Cloe took a step closer to Cameron and stood on her tip toes, due to the fact she was wearing ballet flats and wrapped her left arm around his neck and kissed his lips with deep passion, with all she could give him. Cameron was confused he didn't know if he should either retrieve or stay. He liked how good she was kissing him now, her lips were like velvet and so sweet, yet so much torture to him. He slowly held his hand out debating if he wants to put in on her waist or ignore it, he couldn't move from this kiss for sure. Cloe motioned her head the same way she did with Steven last night. Cameron moved his head away and lowered his head. He felt mad, what would Sasha think if she'd seen them kiss. Cloe was happy with her kiss to Cameron, It was so….badass.

"Why me?" Cameron asked himself.

"All girls think you're hot, so…it was concluded." Cloe smirked. Cameron looked at her and quickly headed to the driver seat and started the engine. Cloe moved out of the way as she seen him ride off. "Awesome job, Cloe." She said to herself. She then waited for her parents to arrive. Cameron on the other hand didn't know what to think. He's experienced this before, no need to worry. He calmed himself reminding himself that Sashsa doesn't need to know that they just kissed, she wasn't there either so…haha?

* * *

**Okay, readers, this was one of my longer chapters, however, Cloe is playing both sides now, Steven and Cameron. Devious girl! Nonetheless Cameron is experiencing this love triangle again. His heart goes to Sasha but his lust to Cloe. Hmmm what's going to happen next! OMG! I don't know! I had a David Guetta song inspire me at the end of this chapter as well. Well please review! I'll update whenever I can.**

**LUVTHAART101**


	5. Chapter 5: AFTAH

****WARNING: This chapter has strong sexual content and visuals so I suggest you turn around if you don't like it! But if you love this type of shit…enjoy! Enough said…**

**Chapter 5: Arousal for the Adolescent Hormones**

Later that night, Cameron sat in his room fumbling around with his acoustic guitar and writing lyrics to a song he suddenly made up after months of not songwriting in a while; he's always written songs and wanted a shot at fame some day, however, being a teenager is hard, so he just needs to get rid of all the drama first. He strummed his acoustic guitar letting the melodic music echo softly. His lyrics so far are okay, he could never think of anything after writing the chorus. He never picked his guitar up in a while and he thinks he should start now. "_Cold as ice …And more bitter than a December …winter night …That's how I treated you... And I know that I …I sometimes tend to loose my temper …And I cross the line ...Yeah that's the truth…" _He sung calmly and kindly to his soul. This song needed to be emotional and meaningful to him. "_I know it gets hard sometimes… But I could never …Leave your side …No matter what I say...'Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now but I really need you near me …To keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would've left by now ...But you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself." _He strummed the guitar again and this time stopped. He couldn't think of anything else. He stuffed his pen back into his notebook of torn and loose papers of songs he's written and sat his guitar on the stand in the far corner of his room. He lied back onto his pillows and stared up into the ceiling. He just had a sudden moment to get something off his mind, now knowing that Cloe kissed him and then he's torn, in a way, that is. He placed his hands at the back of his head and closed his eyes going into a daze. He was all alone in this house. His mom isn't home, and who knows when his dad is coming back. He's bored as well. Nothing was on television at this time of night (10:45 pm), his mom borrowed his laptop, so no internet for him, texting his friends...well…whoever's awake. Cameron reach over to his nightstand and picked up his HTC and begun texting his best bud Dylan. On second thought…he's not going to text him this time, maybe one of the girls? Nah, they go back and tell everything. Okay back to the guys…Koby? Too much like Dylan at this point. Eitan...? Cameron held up his phone thinking about whom can he talk to, Sasha is asleep, and besides she doesn't have to know about the kiss thing going on. Should she? Ugh, why was this so hard? Well…he definitely not texting anyone tonight. He should just try going to sleep then. He tends to think too much, always getting lost in his thoughts, so there he tried sleeping. It worked…for about thirty phony minutes. "Son of a bitch!" Cameron sat up on his bed. He picked up his phone again and sent a text to one of his friends to come over, he couldn't sleep at all, and he had too much on his mind.

Within less than 20 minutes, he heard a knock on the door downstairs. He hopped out of his bed quickly and threw on a black muscle shirt; he darted down the stairs quickly almost stumbling over the last wooden step making him stub his big toe. He winced at the pain and hurried to the door as he walked it off on the soft carpeting in the living room. He then opened the door to see the blonde girl glaring at the pained expression on his face. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, come in, please. My mom doesn't get home until like 3 in the morning. She has this new job and its pay he really good, but making her work overtime a bit too late." Cameron expounded as He led Cloe to his room. They walked up the stairs.

"Oh, well, it sucks she's working overtime, but it's for the family right?" Cloe replied casually.

"Yeah, you're right." Cameron said and held the door open to his room for her to walk in first. She looked around the room and Cameron went straight to his bed to side down. Cloe looked at all of the posters and drawings covering majority of the walls of his room.

"Nice drawings." Cloe said. "I never knew you were an artist." Cloe was a bit surprised.

"Well, it's nothing really. I do try." Cameron shrugged. Cloe seen the familiar drawing of Sasha that was loosely shaded and it looked exactly like her.

"Nice, you drew Sasha." Cloe said feeling a sudden shock wave of jealousy. Yeah, Cameron drew a picture of Sasha.

"Pretty cool huh?" Cameron said.

"Yes, it is." Cloe said falsely. Cloe continued to wander around the room; she looked at a shelf filled with CDs of all sorts of music which was quite organized. Cloe heard the floorboards creek soundly as she took steps around the room. His room was quite spacious as well. She practically touched everything in his room. She smiled and sighed to herself and went toward Cameron sitting on the bed's cushioned storage bench with countless pillows on it. She kicked off her shoes and relaxed her perfectly pink polish toes onto the bench. She fumbled with her hair and was bored now. She glanced at the yellow 1-suject notebook spilling with papers and consisted of writing.

"Hey, what's this?" Cloe asked.

"Oh, um …nothing." Cameron snickered and quickly moved the notebook out of the way. He's really protective of his writing notebooks and stuff. Cloe snatched it back and opened it to see what looks like lyrics with passionate meanings. Cameron groaned in embarrassment as she started reading a few lines aloud.

"So come on, I want your naked love, so don't dress it up, tonight-night-night?" Cloe smiled after reading over more of the song, trying to catch the meaning. "Ooohh, I see what your saying here." Cloe said. Cameron looked at her.

"I just write those things to get stuff off my mind. But since you're reading it, check this out." Cameron took the notebook from her and flipped to the page with his newly written song on it he was writing earlier.

"Better than I know myself? That's the name of this song?" She asked as she read over it.

"Yeah, you like? I always write how I feel in my songs." Cameron nodded his head.

"I love, pretty cool." Cloe said casually. Then it was silent for a moment. "Sing a lyric for me, I want to hear it." Cloe said.

"No," Cameron said.

"Why, I know you're a great singer, just one lyric, that's all I'm asking to hear." She said setting the notebook on his bed. Cameron didn't mind anymore, since she now saw his lyric notebook. Cameron flipped through the notebook right fast so he can randomly sing something. "_Oh, nowhere left to go… are we getting closer… closer…no all we know is no… nights are getting colder…colder…_" he sung beautifully. Cloe smiled and clapped.

"Wow, your voice is so beautiful, Cam. What's the name of that song?" she asked.

"Oh, Outlaws of Love." Cameron looked at the paper. "One of my favorites."

"Cool." Cloe nodded. The conversation of music finally stopped and it was then silent. "So why did you call me over?" Cloe asked pointlessly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and you're the only person I need and can talk to at this point." Cameron turned to face Cloe on his bed. He had such good conversation with Cloe about music that he's almost forgot that he really needed to clear the air with her.

"Well talk then, I'm all ears." Cloe said outstretching her arms.

Cameron hesitated, thinking of some way to put the scenario. "That… kiss?" He paused. "What was that supposed to be about, you know Sasha and I are dating, Cloe." Cameron said in a stern voice. Cloe stared at him in minor care and just sat there. She actually wanted to jump on top of him and kiss him right there. She just might do that.

"Um…." Cloe looked around his room and smirked. "I don't know, some…sort of reflex or something?" Cameron couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Really Cloe, nice lie!_ He thought. He rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. Cloe sucked her teeth before she started to speak, "Well, don't act like you didn't like it; it was just a seductive kiss." Cloe shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Cloe, you know you could jeopardize my relationship with Sasha and I do not like it." Cameron said glaring at Cloe like she is an unidentified creature from another species.

"Stop being such a pussy, did you like my kiss or not, and I know you did." Cloe conveyed wittingly. Cameron was pissed because Cloe isn't acting like herself and plus it's not like her.

"Look, don't you have Steven to fuck around with?" Cameron asked. Cloe looked away from him and groaned.

"He's a different story Cameron," She said.

"Well, how about we talk about that story then, shall we?" Cameron said.

"Just answer my question, did you or did you not enjoy my kiss?" Cloe asked. They weren't ever going to answer each other's question. Cameron stared at her in disbelief and was agitated with her.

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered calling you over, you're just being a—"Cameron paused and held his tongue. He never wanted to ever call any girl this name, but Cloe earned it. But he's not going to tell her what's on his mind.

"Go ahead, Cameron, say it, I know what you're thinking and I'm far from that, so say it. Say what's on you're fucking mind." Cloe crossed her arms. Cameron looked down at his hard wooded polished floor and groaned in anticipation. "Say 'bitch'. I know that's what you're going for." Cloe rolled her neck. Cameron rubbed his forehead.

"Ah, Cloe. Damn." Cameron squeezed his eyes shut.

"Takes one to know one." Cloe smirked. It was now silent in the room. Cameron glanced at the digital clock on his night stand seen it was 1:42 am. He wasn't tired at all and besides, he has so many emotions running through him, he doesn't even know what to do. Being a teenager is fucking hard (seriously). Cameron glanced at Cloe who was staring at him, begging him to say what was on his mind. Still this awkward silence wasn't getting any better as approximately 10 minutes passed. Cloe looked away from him and was just fumbling with her blonde locks letting all of their talk set into her head. Cameron then broke the silence.

"Cloe…" He paused trying to say what he thinking of in a more explanatory way. "I…" He hesitated. This was so hard for him to say, but his heart was craving for it, his mind wanted it, his pulse raged for it. "Um…" Cloe looked at him slowly getting to his point. She was waiting patiently for his response. She whipped her side bangs away from her left eye and glanced at him then looked away quickly. "I want you." He whispered going with his guilty conscience. He was feeling lust and amorous seduction. Cloe smirked deviously as her pale blue eyes met his stormy blue eyes detecting lust herself. Cloe was also speechless, she knew she wanted him, but how could she respond to this situation?

"As in want me, you mean—"Cloe whispered and then paused. Cameron knew he was going for his guilty conscience, but he was feeling intense sexual desire for her, which is something he never felt with anyone…not even with Sasha, his own girlfriend.

"Yes… I want you." Cameron whispered calmly. Cloe seducing him was effortless. Sometimes he is so easy. Cameron crawled over towards Cloe and ran his fingers through her hair effortlessly and planted a sensuous kiss upon her mildly glossed lips. Cloe grimaced, trying to give off an exaggerated facial expression. She let Cameron do everything that he pleases. Cameron moved his soft kisses downward onto her neck, sucking it lightly, kissing it feverishly. Cloe gasped as her heart raced and pounded through her ears. This desire was something she wanted and needed and she had to steal it. Cameron rubbed her arm and let his fingers creep under her tight shirt touching her breasts and feeling them for an everlasting feeling. He felt bad for doing this, but he couldn't control himself and was unable to stop, he felt evil and worthless for Sasha now. This was the, now, third time he's hurt her… but wait, she doesn't have to know. _Duh!_ Cameron picked Cloe up almost like picking up an infant and topples her body on top of his. Her legs were wrapped around him and she arched her back. Cameron's hands crept solemnly up her shirt once again while his lips were still locked tight onto hers. Cloe let her tongue finally explore his mouth like she wanted to do and let the sweet taste of Cameron fulfill her desires. Cameron found the straps underneath Cloe shirt, unhooking them with one hand. Even though he's no pro at it, but it works. Her bra was unlatched from her body and she pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. She pulled her tight shirt over her head and tossed that across the room as well, leaving her bare chest and the cool air conditioning flown over her skin causing her to tingle a bit. Cameron smiled, rubbing his hand all over her body. He felt good after getting that bra off.

"Kiss me all over, Cameron." Cloe whispered in his ear which completely turned him on. Cloe slipped around to pull his muscle shirt off with both of them now shirtless. "Kiss me all over, Cameron." Cloe repeated. "Do it." Cloe said kissing his neck.

Cameron obeyed her and literally kisses her all over. His lips traced from her lips, to her neck, down to her shoulder, then her breasts and so on. Before Cameron could go any further, he jumped at the sound of his phone buzzing vigorously. Sasha was calling and damn was he busy; he couldn't ignore her, can he? He looked at the time and it was 2:56 am. _Shit!_ Was all that went through his head? His phone constantly buzzed and Cloe was kissing his neck constantly. The phone buzzed moving across the nightstand. Cameron wanted Cloe, but his girlfriend is really important to him and she was in love with him. _Damn!_ How does he end up in situations like this? Cloe's sensational kisses moved down to his stomach. The phone buzzed once more. Ooh, maybe the perfect lie for this one is that he's asleep. Yeah, that'll work. So he doesn't have to answer the phone. Cameron felt a breeze on the lower half of his body and those same pair of lips covered his…. "HOLY SHIT!" Cameron squealed was Cloe was doing what she was doing to give him (oral) pleasure.

The _fucking_ phone buzzed again, moving around on the table. Cameron felt this world of emotion running all over his mind. "Oh, shit, Cloe." Cameron groaned and panted. Cameron looked at the buzzing phone in a since, tempted to pick it up and answer it, but that'll make him stupid like a _bitch_. He panted heavily and felt trickles of swear perspired on his forehead. He rubbed the back of his hand there and groaned again. Soon after an atomic shock pulsed his nerves and his heart pounded fast, everything felt like it had sped up rapidly and he suddenly felt dizzy. It felt as if he just ejaculated in Cloe's mouth. "Cloe—"He caught panted more heavily.

"See, if you were with me, you'll never ever get bored." Cloe moaned gliding her body up back to his until their faces met one another. Cameron wiped the little amount of sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand and exhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and stared at Cloe who had a pleasurable smile on her face.

"Damn." Cameron caught his breath.

"I could say the same thing." Cloe smirked, "You sounded like a female." Cloe snickered. Cameron narrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Really?" Cameron asked. _Damn _(again).

"Fuck yeah!" Cloe said in his ear. Cameron chuckled silently and sighed. He's officially mad with himself and simultaneously happy he's gotten this wonderful (oral) pleasure. He let his guard down now and boy, does he feel like a bastard.

His phone stopped buzzing and he relaxed himself, telling himself that he needed to take his mind off of everything he's currently thinking. _It's nothing_. He thought. _Just sex, nothing magical...ha-ha_? Cloe rolled over to the side of his small bed and lied on her back, staring up at his ceiling. She sighed in happiness and she felt energetic. Cameron turned is head to look at her and as they made direct eye contact, Cameron placed the back of his hand on her cheek then leaned in to kiss her. Cloe did not deny it either.

"You're awesome." Cloe whispered to him. Cameron gave her a feign smile.

"Thanks." He whispered back not knowing another way to respond to her statement.

* * *

**Okay, that's chappie five. I downloaded that new Adam Lambert album, **_**Trespassing**_**, and I loved every single song there. I've always listened to him ever since he was on American Idol season 8. However, Cameron is a songwriter and I wanted him to have some emotional and cool music so, since this is **_**fan**_**fiction, I'm a **_**fan **_**of Adam Lambert, and this **_**fan**_**fiction fiction story is on Bratz…so, does that all come together? Yeah, however… a future fanfic may come with that for Cameron only. Look for it! Then, Cloe gave him that… *looks around room* **_**oral**_** pleasure, huh? …Damn how hot does she try to be? So, this chapter is like that one night stand type of thing. So this whole chapter only happens in one night/morning and as you read, it revolved around Cloe and Cameron. What else… oh yeah, Cameron and Cloe arguing then have sex… wdut(what do u think)? As well as his thoughts controlling him in a tide between his girlfriend and his long time faded crush. ANYWAY…Please R&R!**

**LUVTHAART101**


	6. Chapter 6: Easy Come, Easy Go

**Chapter 6: Easy Come, Easy Go**

The next morning, Sasha was a little upset that Cameron didn't answer her phone call; he's always told her he'll be by his phone for her anytime he needed her. She groaned as she stood up out of her comfy bed and stretched her arms out wide. She was so tired. Well, at least today is Friday. She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. _Boy, do I look terrible when I wake up_. She thought. She brushed her teeth staring at herself in the mirror watching her every move. When she was done she went right to cleaning herself up. After a long thirty minutes of showering and combing her hair, she went to her favorite portion of morning ethics, getting dressed. She threw on a black strapless yet short flare dress with leopard printed tights and black suede platform pumps She added gold accessories and in addition she wanted added a light coat of makeup to her face to make her look more natural. She powdered her brown skin with little daps of light pink blush and lastly added her favorite Bonne Belle WetSlicks lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and like normally was impressed by the sexy and wild styled outfit was put together. She went back into her room and sent Cameron a text telling him good morning. Instead she heard a horn blow outside her window and seen Cameron's black Mercedes Benz parallel parked along the sidewalk in front of her house. She was relieved to see him. The doorbell rung and Sasha rushed downstairs trying not to trip over her heels.

"Sasha Cameron's here!" Sasha's older brother Ricardo yelled from the living room standing in front of the doorway.

"I know, I know. Move!" She commanded as she slid past her brother.

"Damn, girl, he ain't goin' nowhere." Ricardo rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that." Sasha rolled her neck and rolled her eyes back to him. She looked at the dirty blonde figure standing in front of her looking sexy as ever in his grey striped cardigan. "Hey, baby." She smiled.

"Hey my sexy bunny, looking sexy as ever." Cameron looked up and down at Sasha's outfit. "Good morning!" He smiled.

"So what are you doing here so early?" Sasha asked.

"I wanted to take you to school." Cameron said.

"Okay, I don't mind, just let me get my stuff." Sasha said and turned around to leave, "Oh you can come in, Rico won't bite." Sasha said as she ran up the stairs. Cameron chuckled. He glanced around Sasha's beautiful home and sat in the suede beige colored recliner next to Sasha's brother.

"I'll kill you." Ricardo said randomly. "And that's a promising threat."

"You must be an overly protective type of brother, huh?" Cameron asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Ricardo said giving him a cold stare. Cameron shook his head. "You know I'm just joking with you right, bro we cool peoples." Ricardo said amusingly.

"Ah, ha-ha." Cameron laughed faintly. Ricardo stared at the TV looking at football for some reason. Cameron sat in silence as he patiently waited for Sasha.

"Good morning, Rico." Cameron and Ricardo glanced over toward the kitchen to see a slender dark colored woman with messy curls wearing a nude colored robe.

"Morning, momma." Ricardo waved.

She looked at the white kid sitting in her husband's recliner, automatically recognizing him as her daughter's boyfriend. "Hello Cameron." She acknowledged.

"Hello, Mrs. Coleman." Cameron said politely. By his observations, this family wakes up every morning speaking to each other constantly. He doesn't do that at his home. Cameron got up and sat on one of the barstools at the center kitchen counter to make conversation with his, hopeful, mother-in-law. "So how was your sleep, Pretty Lady?" Cameron smiled.

"Aw, Cameron, it was fine honey, so you're waiting on Sasha, I assume?" She said in a hopeful expression.

"Yes ma'am, you know how long it takes her to get ready." Cameron shrugged.

"You're right, I wonder where she get's it from?" Mrs. Coleman smirked.

"Ah, you of course." Cameron said. Cameron looked up to hear the sudden clicking of high heels coming down the stairway and knew his girlfriend was coming, finally. "Sash, it took you that long to grab a purse and a backpack?" Cameron chuckled.

"I had to decide what purse I wanted to carry, duh!" Sasha said. Cameron wrapped his arm around Sasha's waist. Sasha playfully punched his chest and Cameron lightly shoved her back as Sasha then punch his arm again, "Stop it, Cameron." Cameron laughed and mocked Sasha.

"You two play fair." Mrs. Coleman said.

"Oh, sorry mom, Cameron's just being a monkey." Sasha smiled.

"Yeah." Mrs. Coleman stared at her daughter.

"Well, Mrs. C, I'll drop your daughter off here after school and, for now farewell." Cameron saluted.

"Bye you two." Mrs. Coleman smiled.

Cameron held the door open for Sasha and they headed to the car. Cameron started the engine and finally took of, playing his music on the radio. The typical chart topping song, 'We Found Love' by Rihanna was playing again. Sasha turned up his radio and started musing and humming the tune. Cameron laughed at her as she tried to hit the melodic notes.

"What? You know I'm not the best singer, Cam, no need to laugh." Sasha smirked.

"I wasn't trying to laugh at you, Babe." Cameron raised his eyebrows. The song was almost over until Sasha realized she needed to mention to Cameron about her calling him.

"Hey, Cam, you never answered my calls from early this morning." Sasha mentioned. Cameron snapped back into a sudden daze of why he didn't answer his phone. The memory of pleasure was still stuck in his mind. "Why?" she asked. "You promised to always answer my calls when I needed you for something."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry babe, but, I was tired and needed rest." Cameron lied through his teeth looking straight down the boisterous highway.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasha said.

"That's cool, but hey, I'll make it up to you." Cameron said.

"And that is?" Sasha asked.

"Making you a burrito." Cameron laughed. "I'll take you to my job and make you a burrito today." Sasha laughed.

"Really, Cameron, that's silly." Sasha said.

"Well, something's better than nothing." Cameron shrugged his shoulders. Sasha agreed. She looked down at her phone and seen the time and date.

"Cameron today is the 25th and you know our day is close. It is officially a week away from today." Sasha said.

"What day?" Cameron asked. Sasha looked at him in awe.

"How could you forget the _end_ of the month where we officially go _all the way_?" Sasha gasped.

Cameron's memory finally clicked back into gear and remembered now that Sasha reminded him. "Oh, right, so we can use those sex toys you bought the other day as an excuse." Cameron chuckled.

"Hey, I was just preparing." Sasha said.

"Yeah." Cameron rolled his eyes. After casual conversation, they made it to school flawlessly. The met with their friends down by the concrete stairs from the student parking lot and headed inside.

"Hey, guys." Cameron greeted. "Happy Friday."

"How enthusiastic can you be, dude, no one wants to be here all day. God I can't wait 'til it's my senior year." Koby crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damn, who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Dylan asked.

"No one, it's just the fact that I'm tired. I want to go home." Koby said.

"Then why didn't you stay at home then?" Jade asked adjusting her black plaid skirt.

"I was forced to come to this hell hole." Koby groaned. They headed to study hall to sit and chill until their classes started.

"So… everybody, listen to me, please…wait where's Cloe?" Dylan paused. The friends glanced around. But Cameron felt queasy about hearing Cloe's name or even wanting to see her, it'll just make him feel awkward for some distinct reason.

Yasmin turned to see the blonde girl's heels clicking on the tiled floor as she made her way over to them hand in hand with Steven Tyler. "Hey, guys." Cloe looked around at her friend. She specifically had her stare on Cameron, who looked like he was full of guilt. Cameron tried not to stare at her at all.

"Okay, since you're all finally here… I think I'm going to have to move my party up a day, maybe earlier 'cause my parents want some early shit to be done or whatever they were talking about, but however I just wanted you guys to know that." Dylan announced.

"Okay, so I don't think we care, we just want to party." Jade frowned.

"You know what, I swear, you…ugh, I'm not going to say it." Dylan joked.

"Whatever." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, not to push a button here, but why are we standing around here looking like props from a movie scene?" Eitan asked.

"Really?" Cloe rolled her eyes. Steven brushed his knuckle gently against her chin and smiled.

"Okay…?" Yasmin shrugged. Later, after minimal conversation, today school was typically normal, like any other day of the week and not to mention to end it all with test, quizzes or exams. After school, Cloe and Steven darted onto the motor bike and took off, riding toward the mall.

At the mall, they just hung out and sipped fruit smoothies; however, this casual conversation seemed a bit … on edge.

"Okay, so am I invited to this so called party your friend is throwing?" Steven asked making his hands into a quotation gesture, emphasizing the word _party_.

"Of course and of course you're my date." Cloe smirked.

"Cool, I'm sure you'll go shopping for me, huh?" He asked flipping his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Um…yeah, sure. Whatever." Cloe glanced away from Steven looking at the few people shopping at the mall. Steven frowned at Cloe; she looked as if something was bugging her.

"You okay, Cloe, you don't seem like yourself. You were like this all day." Steven aknowledged menacingly.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little shaken up." Cloe sighed. She started tapping her foot on the ground like she was nervous. Steven all of a sudden felt a bit nervous for her.

"Why, tell me what's wrong." Steven said. Cloe frowned and looked down at her completely full banana smoothie. She had this sudden thought constantly bugging her over and over again. It was making her mad. She finally looked up at her boyfriend and groaned.

"I gave Cameron a blow job last night." She burst out. Steven sat there not knowing how to react to this, should he be pissed? Should he be okay with and let it fly? He sat there pondering while sipping his almost empty smoothie. What was he suppose to say? How was he supposed to say it? He looked at his girlfriend (purposively) seeing that tears were welling up in her blue eyes. Was this supposed to be a sad moment? He has guilt as well, but should her share it too?

"I— I… um… don't know what to say." Steven stammered.

"I know, don't sugarcoat it for me. I know you want to break up, and besides, I deserve this. I don't know what came over me last night, but it just happened and—"

"Who's Cameron?" He asked.

"The dirty blonde haired guy who has a girlfriend. You know, dark skinned girl?" Cloe said.

"Oh, um… well—"

"But please don't tell anyone after we break up, please, I'm begging you, that'll just make me a bad person. And I don't want that." Cloe pleaded. Steven looked at his surroundings for a moment trying to think of something to say. He didn't know what to say actually. Still a bit speechless, he finally came up with a solution.

"We aren't breaking up." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his perfectly sculpted chest. "Why? Well, I don't want to risk my chances at loosing a hot girl like you, and I want something back from it since you decided give Cameron a BJ, I think you…" Steven paused. "Should give me one." Cloe's jaws dropped. She did that to Cameron because she wanted him back, but for Steven to ask her that he must be insane.

"No, to hell if I will. That's so degrading!" Cloe exclaimed feeling a bit pissed at him and at the same time herself.

"But you did it to Cameron, why can't I get one?" Steven asked.

Cloe paused thinking of a way to explain herself. Why can't Steven get one? She didn't want to give him one at all, but damn. "I did it out of—"Cloe stopped talking after seeing Cameron hand in hand with Sasha walking pass them approximately a 2 yard away in distance. She stared at him as he gave her an opposing grimace. Sasha looked in this particular direction and pointed Cloe out. She and Cameron ended up walking toward them.

"You did it out of what?" Steven narrowed his thick brows that were yet hidden underneath his shag.

"Hey, Cloe!" Sasha greeted charismatically. Cameron simpered.

"Sasha! And you brought Cameron." Cloe said in a feigned expression.

"Hi, Steven." Sasha greeted him with almost a flirty smile, lucky for her Cameron didn't catch that gesture.

"Hey." Steven said and had his attention still on Cloe's unfinished statement. Cloe didn't ignore the scenario between them but she decided to make conversation.

"So, hey, guys. How's the shopping coming along?" Cloe asked eying Cameron and Sasha's bags.

"Easy breezy as always; how about you two, are you guys working things out okay?" Sasha asked smiling.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Cloe said.

"Cool then." Sasha looked at them before staring back to Cameron. He felt angry and pissed with Cloe all because of last night. It was all her fault, she led him on and he just let it fly by like it was nothing. He felt like a total prick. He didn't even want to be within her scaled distance.

"Can we go now Sasha? I'm…ready." Cameron said. Sasha looked at Cameron who seemed uninterested in talking to his own friends.

"Why, we just got here." Sasha said taking a seat at the table next to Cloe, who gave off phony cheerfulness. Cameron groaned as he sat down next to Steven, he was now in diagonal distance from Cloe, which isn't far. Sasha sighed.

"Okay, so I bought two outfits, one with the crop top and the other with a neon color tank." Sasha said holding up the two garments. Cloe looked at both of them and liked them both.

"Okay, so, you're going to wear the neon shirt with the crop top right?" Cloe asked getting into conversation feeling awkward just like Steven and Cameron right now.

"You know, I never even thought of that." Sasha narrowed her eyes looking at Cameron. "Well, I need to buy a couple more outfits."

"Smart thinking, can't go wrong with another outfit." Cloe agreed. Cameron was feeling anxiety and jittery. This moment is very uncomfortable. What if someone says something that starts an altercation? Right now someone will be exposed. Cameron could feel the tension around the small table. Strangely he felt that Sasha will get hurt.

"Now, Cloe, please finish your statement, you did it out of what?" Steven evoked. Cloe stared away form Sasha's shirt and her eyes widened as she was giving him the look of not now. Steven didn't catch on so he went on. "You did it—"

"Okay! I didn't do shit!" Cloe yelled.

"What? What's the deal?" Sasha asked. Cloe's heart pounded heavily. Cameron had seen how tense she's gotten, if only he could have a say in this. He looked at her and caught her gaze. What could he do? How could this work out for him and break the ice between them? He sat there practically quiet as a mouse.

"Nothing." Cameron said accidentally. Sasha's attention was on him now trying to unravel what's going on. Like some sort of hidden secret they were hiding.

"Seriously?" Sasha said through gritted teeth staring down her boyfriend. Cameron glances at Steven as he did the same feeling on edge. "What the hell? Cloe?" She turned to her friend. _Thanks Steven_. Cloe thought. Cloe couldn't say a thing. Sasha felt like she was left out of something exciting and she hated that feeling. Cameron looked towards his girlfriend as everyone sat in silence except for Sasha who couldn't seem to grasp the idea.

"What'd you do to Cameron out of something?" Steven said aloud again. Sasha looked at Steven and then to Cameron with her attention turning to Cloe.

"What'd you do to Cameron?" She asked feeling jumpy, "what'd she do to you Cameron?" Sasha hesitated trying to prevent herself from yelling. Cameron shook his head.

"Nothing, I don't recall." Cameron said glancing at Cloe.

"You're lying!" Sasha stood up with her hands on her hips. Cameron's predictions were coming true; an altercation will start involving Sasha becoming pissed.

"No, Cloe just told she gave Cameron a B—"Cloe thought fast by throwing the banana smoothie directly in his face giving him a face filled with smoothie. It slowly dripped from his face and he was upset by this reflex. Cameron sat there trying not to even giggle, but boy was he relieved for what was going to happen to him. Sasha looked at Cloe and was confused. What was going on here? "What the hell Cloe?" Steven said wiping the smoothie from his eyes and flipped his smoothie soaked hair out of his face. Cameron stood up and smiled at Cloe while Sasha still had her eyes on Steven. Cloe quickly smiled back. She saved them the embarrassment and drama. _I LOVE YOU, CLOE!_ Cameron thought to himself.

"C'mon Sash, let's go finish shopping before the stores close for the night." Cameron held out his hand for Sasha to take it.

"But- but…what was happening and…and—"

"Sasha she gave me her old Biology notes for my pretest at school, she did it out of generosity." Cameron lied and winked at Cloe from behind. Sasha groaned. She felt like he was lying to her and covering for Cloe. Something just didn't seem right to her. Sasha glanced back behind her to see Cloe wiping Steven's face. She sighed as he held onto Cameron's subtle hand and left into the semi-crowded mall.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 6 here. To say before I go any further, I don't own anything Bratz or related to the company, I know I should've mentioned this in the beginning of this story, I'm sincerely sorry about this inconvenience. I also want to say this; this story is basically revolving around the sexual portion of hormonal teenager's life, so I will mention sexually related things. If you don't like it, it's your problem. So now that I got that off my chest, what do you guys think of the story so far? Cloe admitted to Steven that she's gave Cameron a BJ of being… desperate (doesn't that make her sound slutty, I didn't want to do that to Cloe, but this is just how this story is coming together). Nevertheless, Steven was about to give her away and there, duh-da-duh-duuuuhhhh! Cameron saved her from humiliation by lying for her. He really wanted to spare himself the drama, so that's what he did. And boy did Steven get banana smoothied or what? 'Smoothied' is not a word people. Anyway, please review! LOL!**

**LUVTHAART101**


	7. Chapter 7: Better Than I Know Myself

**Chapter 7: Better Than I Know Myself **

The next morning, on a lovely Saturday that is, Cameron woke up feeling groggy. The thought of yesterday was so vivid that he can possibly recite the whole scenario again. He thought about Cloe over and over again. He really doesn't want to have feelings for her because he has Sasha as a girlfriend. He officially hated relationships, monogamous ones that is. He stared up at the ceiling in a delayed daze with a whirl of emotions running through him. "Damn," He said to himself. He reached over to his phone and dialed Dylan's number.

"Hello?" Dylan answered.

"Hey, Dyl, what's happening?" Cameron asked calmly.

"Alright, what's the problem I can sense it." Dylan said immediately.

"What? Nothing. I don't have a problem, why'd you even ask that?" Cameron groaned.

"Well, first, you call me out of the blue, second, I can tell something's up by the tone of your voice, and third just look at the time. Its 7:00 and you call me this early." Dylan explained. Cameron rolled his eyes at his friend. "But tell me what the problem is? I know you have one."

"Okay, yes I do." Cameron nodded his head. He rubbed his hand down his face and yawned.

"I bet I know what it is, your relationship, it's too obvious, bro!"

"Look I can't help it! I mean it takes a lot to be faithful to your girlfriend, you wouldn't understand that though." Cameron said.

"I do understand where you're coming from, but look, you remember that conversation we had, stick to the pointers I gave you, enough said." Dylan sighed.

"Dude, I know that, but there's another catch with this issue, Cloe comes into the picture again, and damn, I think I save her ass." Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"Bro, what happened?" Dylan asked in a low tone.

"Well, yesterday after school, I was with Sasha at the mall and she spotted Cloe and her _boyfriend_ at the Smoothie Bar, so she decided to hang with them and I didn't want to be around her at all you know, however her boyfriend started demanding her to say what she was about to say and she didn't and she looked at me for help and Sasha sat there oblivious to the whole thing and she was wondering what's going on and Cloe dragged me into that shit and that's when she threw a smoothie in his face, I lied for her so they won't break up and I will have a lasting relationship with Sasha, so she saved us all, all because of me lying for her." Cameron expounded.

"So what did lie you lie about for Cloe?" He asked.

"Do you really want to desperately know?" Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"Aww, something bad huh?" Dylan guessed.

"No, well, for me." Cameron paused. "Cloe gave me a BJ two nights ago; on the same day she kissed me." Cameron said almost dramatically.

Dylan was silent on the phone, trying to absorb all of this information in and put it into some sort of statement. "You can kiss that marriage good-bye for you and Sasha, ya'll through, for good, and I can see it now." Dylan scoffed.

"Dude, you're supposed to be on my side!" Cameron said.

"I'm just telling you what's true, I don't see you're relationship lasting, it's completely obvious." Dylan said carelessly.

"Whatever, not if I can save it." Cameron said, suddenly going back to the thought of yesterday at the Smoothie Bar.

"Uh-huh. But I'm bout to go." Dylan said.

"Why, I'm not completely finish with the conversation." Cameron said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk later right now; I got someone I need to do." Dylan said moaning in a distance from the phone.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Cameron chuckled.

"I'm bout to get my groove on with Stacy Lawrence a senior at our school, you don't know her though. Good bye." Dylan hung up the phone leaving Cameron on the other line with nothing but the tone in his ear. He hung up his phone and gave himself a moment to think. About what? Relationships. Why? Because he's growing bad at them. How come? He's not sure. Cameron was jarred by the sudden vibration of his phone on his nightstand due to the quiet home. He looked at his phone and seen Cloe's number pop up. He sighed, he really wanted to ignore it, but then why should he? Well, he just declined the call and lied back on his bed.

Later at noon, Sasha decided to hang with her girls today, maybe grab a few cappuccinos and get some shopping in at the mall. She rode with Jade and Yasmin on their way to pick up Cloe. Sasha was feeling skeptical about her own friend for some unknown reason. She thinks something's going on between her and Cameron. Her first thoughts were that they maybe going out as boyfriend-girlfriend behind her back and it pained Sasha so bad; her heart started pounding really fast with anger almost. What if it is like that; she wouldn't be able to keep herself together. She listened to Jade's radio, with the song 'We found Love' by Rihanna, as always, now plays on the radio. Jade turned it up and started jamming to the song along with Yasmin. They sung to it happily, well, except for Sasha. Jade looked in the mirror at Sasha behind her.

"You okay, chica?"Jade asked. Sasha looked away from the window ignoring her thoughts about Cameron and Cloe together, ouch, it just hurts her when she thinks of their names together.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little sleepy." Sasha lied.

"What? How long do you sleep on Saturdays?" Yasmin asked.

"'Til about this time." Sasha replied looking at her iPhone and glanced at the time, 12:02.

"You aren't a morning person, I can see it now." Yasmin chuckled.

"What's that suppose to me?" Sasha cracked a little smile.

"I'm just saying, you aren't a morning person. It's just honesty." Yasmin smiled.

"OMG, Yas." Sasha chuckled. Jade pulled up to Cloe's driveway and honked the horn. Cloe was on her phone and seemed a bit agitated. Jade honked the horn again. Cloe finally came to the car. She hopped into the front seat.

"Ugh!" Cloe groaned.

"Hey, to you too." Yasmin said.

"No, Steven just won't pick up his phone. I called him all morning." Cloe said.

"Aw, he just may be ignoring you." Sasha thought she'd throw that out there. Cloe glanced back at Sasha.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cloe asked.

"I don't know, just a fact I guess." Sasha shrugged. Cloe could hear the unpleasing tone in Sasha's voice. Cloe frowned and then looked back forward.

"Don't worry, Cloe, I'm sure he'll call back, and plus, I can tell he can't resist you." Yasmin smiled.

"I guess so." Cloe sighed and put her phone in her pocket. "So anyway, we really need to get some shopping in, the mall awaits."

"Yeah!" They agreed. Sasha stared out of the window and felt upset, she felt that Cloe is hiding something and yesterday, Cameron decided to hide something for her. Just thinking of her boyfriend keeping secrets from her is making her mad. She calmed down a bit and just let nature take it's course. Does that help everything? At the mall, the girls went in to shop and buy some party outfits. They figured they needed to look sexy, so shopping covers it all. So the girls went inside of BeBe's to find the dresses.

"Hey, girls, what do you think of this dress?" Jade walked out of the dressing room with a skin tight, neon pinks strapless dress that can be passed off a just a long t-shirt. But at the bust line was a corset like lace design. Jade pulled the top of the dress up to cover all of her chest.

"Jade… um, I'm sure you're gonna make that look high fashion, huh?" Yasmin asked.

"Uh, duh. Just a pair of fishnet stockings and some sexy heels will do the trick." Jade said.

"Are you seriously going to buy that?" Yasmin asked.

"That's why I asked what do you think of the dress?" Jade said. Cloe walked over to them holding a couple of dresses. "So yeah, I'm going to buy it."

"I like it Kool Kat." Cloe smiled.

"I like it too, but it makes it look like you're going to a club." Yasmin crossed her arms. "It doesn't even cover majority of your ass."

"It's a party Pretty Princess. Here, let me find you something like this." Jade said. "Just let me change first."

"Sure." Yasmin chuckled. Cloe came out of the dressing room next to Jade's and she had on a low plunged neckline leopard printed dress topped with a red thick waist belt.

"Hey, you like?" Cloe said striking a pose in the garment.

"I love!" Yasmin squealed.

"I plan on impressing Steven at the party in this." Cloe said.

"He's totally going to lose it when he sees you." Yasmin smiled.

"I know, right?" Cloe bragged, she looked at herself in the full length mirror and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. I look fine as hell. She thought. Maybe Cameron will drool as well. She smiled to herself impressed with her choice. Jade came out of the dressing room finally.

"Okay—"Jade stared at the leopard printed dress Cloe had on. "Well, I'll be dammed." Jade sarcastically fanned herself. "Chica, you look hot!" Jade exclaimed.

"Really? I'm so buying it then." Cloe said looking at herself once more. Boys won't be able to keep their hands off me. Not even Cameron. Cloe thought. "Hey, where's Sasha?" Cloe looked around. Should she really care?

"Oh…she's over there." Yasmin pointed out. "She looks down; I'll go see what's wrong."

"Hurry back, we need to find your dress." Jade said. Yasmin clutched the few dresses she had in her arms. She sat down by Sasha on the bench next to the public fountain underneath an indoor tree.

"Sash, you okay?" Yasmin asked, "You really don't seem like yourself at all now." Sasha sighed. She really wanted to be to herself right now. She hated confronting sometimes, it'll just make matters worst half the time. "Sasha?"

"Yasmin, I feel uneasy, I mean it's like something is being hidden from me and it's between Cloe and Cameron. Steven just may be involved as well. And then I tried to get Cameron to upchuck the truth, but he just keeps hiding it." Sasha sighed and looked at Yasmin.

"Whoa, do you have an idea of what you think is being hidden from you?" Yasmin raised her brows.

"I do, but I don't want to think it." Sasha shook her head.

"… You think he may be cheating on you with Cloe?" Yasmin whispered. Just hearing that all over again made Sasha angry and she wanted to cry. Sasha nodded her head and sniffled. "Aw, Sasha. Cloe's our friend; she'll never do anything like that." Yasmin touched Sasha's had on her thigh.

"B-But Yasmin, I feel angry. What if they did something behind my back and it was… I don't know something sexual…maybe?" Sasha sniffled again and looked down to the floor. One little tear rolled down off her nose and onto her wrist. "…I just don't know what to do, Yas. I mean there is so much going on and I don't even know where to start." Sasha then felt a few more tears roll down from the sides of her cheeks. Yasmin felt so sorry for Sasha. She even wanted to cry. She looked at her friend and rubbed her back in circular motions.

"Sasha, just let it all out. Clear your mind of everything okay?" Yasmin said. Sasha laid her head on Yasmin's shoulder. Yasmin hugged her arms around Sasha and rocked back and forth lightly feeling like her mother. Sasha sniffled again. Sasha just couldn't help herself, secrets between her, her friends, and her boyfriend bothers her and she hates letting these thoughts get to her.

"You remember when I told you that Cameron and I are going to take our relationship to the next level, well, I'm ready, but I can't go through with it. I just can't." Sasha sniffled again.

"Sasha, you can always wait, honey." Yasmin said. Sasha didn't know what to say. She definitely didn't want to wait any longer than she had to. Cameron is her love of her life and she doesn't want him out of her life forever. She can't let that happen. She won't let that happen.

"I know, I know. But I just want… want—"

"You want to just let things go right with you and Cameron without any problems, but it seems that more problems are getting in the way, right?" Yasmin interjected. Sasha looked up and stared at her friend.

"How'd you know?" Sasha asked.

"I mean it's all over your face. And plus you're my best friend, I know my best friends well." Yasmin said. "Now wipe those tears away, girl. Just stick to what you think is right and we'll all be okay, chica. For now, we need to find you a sexy dress to keep Cameron drooling until he makes a river." Yasmin smiled. "Oh and, here you have some liner running." Yasmin dug in her purse for a napkin and Sasha wiped the running mascara from under her eyes and fixed her make up.

"Thanks, Yasmin, you're an awesome friend, you know that?" Sasha smiled.

"And you sure as hell better not forget it." Yasmin said happily. "Now c'mon." Yasmin grabbed Sasha's arm and lead her inside of BeBe's. Cloe and Jade glanced at Sasha and Yasmin coming back into the store.

"Everything okay, ladies?" Jade asked smiling.

"Totally." Sasha said.

Meanwhile, Cameron was about to go to Dylan's place to hang out and decorate and help plan a little for the upcoming party. He put on his favorite grey floppy beanie and converse shoes. He left the house and head to Dylan's. When finally making it there, he could see a short, yet slender and tan skinned female with grey eyes and long brown hair streaked in blonde leave out of Dylan's door. Cameron got out of his car and walked over toward the door and rung the doorbell.

"OMG! Dylan is bisexual! He never told me!" The girl squealed. Cameron narrowed his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Cameron said.

"I mean, I just left and I see some sexy guy walk to his door right after I leave, so you must be his boyfriend." She said. Cameron frowned. This girl seems dumb Cameron is his friend, what really made her think that he was gay? Why not play with her mind, eh?

"Um…yeah, we've been seeing each other for quite some time now, yeah. We're even gonna get _engaged_." Cameron chuckled.

"Shut up! Really? Congratulations." She said. Oh my gosh. Cameron thought.

"And who are you again?" Cameron asked.

"Stacy Lawrence." She said. "Anyway, bye now." the girl hopped into her Porsche and drove away quickly. Dylan finally opened the door.

"Dude, you fucked Stacy Lawrence? Out of anything or anyone, you fucked her?" Cameron said.

"Um… yeah. Is that a problem?" Dylan cocked his head a little. "What, you wanted a little of that gushy stuff?"

"She's dumb as hell." Cameron said laughing.

"I know, but she's sexy, huh?" Dylan said elbowing him. "What'd you do?"

"No, I lied and said that I was your boyfriend soon to be married and she literally believed every single word I said." Cameron laughed.

"Why'd you do it, man? Really? Now I'm bisexual." Dylan snickered.

"So can I come in, my soon-to-be husband?" Cameron joked.

"You're a fucking menace to gay society, dude." Dylan laughed.

"I can't help that." Cameron chuckled. Dylan let Cameron in. "So what do we get started with?"

"I got a few things, but it's still not clear. I want a theme, but then I don't. I also don't have a DJ." Dylan said. Cameron thought about it. Last year, Koby had Sasha DJ at his party for his cousin's birthday, maybe she can DJ again this year.

"Hey, you can get Sasha to DJ at your party; she's really sexy on those turntables." Cameron sat down in one of the recliners facing the plasma screen TV. Dylan thought about it. Maybe.

"I don't know, bro, 'cause I figured that if I found a DJ she won't have to mix on the turntables." Dylan put his hand on his chin.

"She's your friend, my girlfriend and besides you won't have to pay a friend." Cameron chuckled.

"You're right." Dylan nodded his head. "We'll come back to that, no theme or no theme?"

"Um… no theme. There's no special holiday coming up." Cameron said.

"True there." Dylan said nodding his head. "No theme. Now my parents are going to be gone for a couple of weeks and I want this party to be huge."

"I'm so not helping you clean up." Cameron chuckled.

"Dude why? You're my homie, dawg." Dylan smirked.

"I'm kidding." Cameron said.

"Oh." Dylan said. Dylan pulled out a notebook listed with things for the party labeled: Things for the Party. He skimmed the list of ideas and stuff. Cameron watched him, while doing that, he went into thoughts about the typical dramatic things that may happen. Who knows, Cloe just may ruin a life. Well his at that. Sasha may find out something and end the relationship. Someone, anyone at that may start a riot and cause something to spill out of their mouths and start a bigger riot, these are possible things that may occur that Cameron is worried about. "Okay, so here I have—"

"I'm a bit nervous for this party, bro." Cameron said. Dylan paused and looked up at Cameron.

"What? Where the hell is this coming from?" Dylan asked.

"No, it's just…you know the typical relationship issues." Cameron said. Dylan didn't seem surprised, he always had relationship issues.

"Okay…what did Cloe do?" Dylan said still looking into his notebook.

"Nothing, it's just the whole scenario of girls seem to bother me at times and I feel that I need to tell you." Cameron said.

Dylan looked away from his list and glared at his friend. "Hey, like I said before, they are all mysteries to guys everywhere. I know this because I never understood why they do what they do." Dylan shrugged. "And besides, girls don't understand us guys either, so what's new there, huh?" Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, so you say. Okay now get this. What if, just what if Sasha and I break off. What I'm saying is like if she found out what Cloe did to me, what would you think she would do?" Cameron asked.

"Come to me." Dylan let that sink in to his head a little, "I'm kidding, but I'm really not sure, dawg. She could do anything." Dylan shrugged.

"Maybe. Okay, let's just get off topic okay? Back to party planning, so no theme…so we hire a professional DJ then." Cameron suggested eagerly.

Back at the mall, the girls tried on dress, after dress, after dress, trying to find the perfect outfit. Jade bought multiple neon colored tight fitted dresses, just in case as she said.

"Girls!" Yasmin called. She walked out of the dressing room in a red silk fabricated tube dress with a ruffle layered top and it hugged her curves in all the right places. Cloe and Sasha looked at Yasmin's choice of dress and were wowed.

""You look sexy in that dress." Jade said walking past her in a neon yellow dress with a thick black belt around her waist and a pair of floral fishnets. "Well what do you think?"

"It's okay, maybe with a leather jacket." Sasha suggested.

"I agree."Cloe said not really trying to agree with Sasha.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jade examined the dress in the full length mirror. Sasha began looking around the racks and mannequins to see _the perfect_ dress. She doesn't want anything to draw a lot of attention to herself, but she wanted something sexy, yet flattering. Sasha picked up a few dresses and liked them, but not something she loved.

"Found something Sasha?" Yasmin asked. Sasha sighed.

"Not anything I love, yet." Sasha smiled.

"Shall I come to the rescue?" Jade swooped over and found her a black elastic club tube dress with a slit on the left leg attached to a long bow. Jade held it up to her face. Sasha was unsure about it.

"It's pretty short, Jade." Sasha said.

"Oh, just try it on, girl."Jade pushed Sasha into the dressing room. Sasha tried on the dress and it was indeed flattering on her. Unfortunately, all of her ass doesn't fit in quite well at the back.

"Jade this dress is small!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Let us see it." Cloe said. Sasha walked out of the dressing room and threw her hair behind her shoulders.

"Damn." They girls said.

"Sexy?" Sasha asked. "What's the new word after sexy?"

"Fucking delicious and devouring!" Jade exclaimed.

"Dammit, Jade! Really?" Yasmin faced Jade.

"What?" Jade frowned. "You have a nice ass in that dress." Jade acknowledged. "Hey, if I were a lesbian, I would totally fuck you." Cloe and Chuckled and looked at Yasmin who rolled her eyes at Jade's deluded choice of vocabulary. "Not that I haven't kissed a girl before."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasha said playing along with the joke. She laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. She does look sexy in this dress, and it does a lot for the boobies. She loved it. "I'm buying it!"

"Whoo!" the girls exclaimed. After doing their purchase, they got a lot more shopping done. They are really going all out for this party. And it sure in hell better be huge!

Back at Dylan's, Eitan and Koby finally showed up and also helped with the party planning. The boys went outside and lounged around the patio next to the pool. "Okay, so I assume that there will be an indoor and outdoor party?" Eitan asked.

"Yeah, this whole entire property will be covered in acne and hormones." Dylan simpered.

"Nice." Koby agreed. "Okay, now I'll hate to sound like a total chick, but don't we have a little shopping to catch up to?"

"Maybe later. Right now alert all of your friends on Facebook and tell them a party is getting thrown here. It has to be huge." Dylan said looking down at his phone. He was using the Facebook app to post a public message saying that a party is being thrown at his place. Giving the address and all, alerting friends everywhere and making sure the whole entire school attends.

"C'mon, dude it's not that serious, people will show up, don't fret." Cameron said.

"But what if they don't show up? I'm doomed and embarrassed for life." Dylan said. The boys rolled their eyes and carelessness. Dylan is classified as one of the, what they call, go-getters. He seems to have it good and is practically popular from no stand point. So, will people show up to his party? Uh duh? Like a million, so he really has no reason to worry. Well for the while, the boy just hung at Dylan's and talked nothing of the unusual.

* * *

**Okay, Chappie 7! YYYYEEEAAAHHHH! Okay so the gist of this chappie is to basically just explain the emotion behind the couple, Sasha and Cameron. Cameron is upset with himself knowing that he and Cloe had sex and he doesn't know what to tell Sasha. Sasha on the other hand is upset of getting the sudden idea of knowing He and Cloe are hiding something and she hates it. Well…please R&R. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Love The Way You Lie

*****There are sexual visuals in this chapter…but if you don't like any type of sexual visuals, don't read!**

**Chapter 8: Love the Way You Lie**

Sunday afternoon, Cloe paced back and forth in her room as she tried contacting Steven. She'd already left him numerous voicemails and text messages. He never called her all weekend and it was really pissing her off. How could he not return her calls? What was he doing that was more important than his own girlfriend? Cloe dialed the number again, she put it on speak so she could hear him loud and clear, that's if he picks up the phone. It rung constantly…she really needed to speak with him and this is just gay. She thought, he might not even pick up the phone, she should really stop trying, and it's not worth it. Before she decided to hang up on the last ring, Steven answered. "Hello?" he said calmly.

"Steven, you bastard! I've been calling you all weekend and your ass hasn't even returned any of them, I mean what the fuck, bro?" Cloe said. She didn't want to throw an apoplectic fit, but the idea of Steven refusing to answer her calls all weekend was upsetting.

"Cloe, what the hell is your problem?" Steven asked. "Cool it."

"Steven, you never called me back and plus I haven't seen you all weekend, I mean seriously?" Cloe walked around her room in panic. Why was she really freaking out over this? Steven just may be a fling for her or something. She wasn't head over heels for him and she might not ever be. He's just a cute guy that'll hopefully make Cameron jealous, which doesn't seem to be working. "Was it something I said at the Smoothie bar that bugged you or something?" Cloe asked. Steven was silent on the other end of the line for a short moment.

"Yes, the fact that you sucked Cameron dick to a crisp." Steven said. He really didn't react to her like he wanted to. He wasn't going to yell at her, it'll just make matters worse.

"Okay, look I'm sorry, I just can't get over him, okay? There." Cloe sighed and sat on her bed. What should he say? He should just let her slide then.

"I accept your apology, but just don't ever throw moves on Cameron like you're literally about to have sex with him." Steven said. Cloe was confused a little, Steven just let her off the hook and he just didn't want her fondling over Cameron anymore. This felt like a gimmick.

"Are you sure?" Cloe raised a brow. "Or are you just saying this?"

"Cloe, I'm your boyfriend, of course I'm sure." Steven said. Cloe wanted to smile, but didn't.

"Well, could you come over today?" Cloe asked softly, "Please?" Steven chuckled on the other line and smiled.

"Sure." Steven said. "Seeya in a few."

Thanks, baby," Cloe finally let out a smile. "Bye." she whispered. They hung up the lines. That was almost escalated into an argument and Cloe was okay with it for some reason unknown. Cloe immediately started cleaning her room and lay back until Steven arrived. She waited patiently. Finally after maybe 10 minutes, Steven showed up and appeared in her room.

"Hello, my Angel." Steven said

"Stevie!" Cloe squealed. She jumped off her bed and jumped into his arms literally.

"Missed me much?" Steven sneered. Cloe kissed his face not feeling any affection or romance. Steven kissed her back and had his hands in her hair practically gripping it tightly. Cloe slid her tongue in his mouth and tasted his tongue. Steven moved his back a little as Cloe felt a little of their exchanged saliva fall on her wrist. "Oh god."

"Ew!" Cloe piped. They laughed. Cloe stared into his eyes for a moment and bit her lower lips. "Steven, I'm so sorry about what I did it was a stupid mistake."

"That's okay, sexy." Steven smiled. "It's not like we're going to break up."

Cloe looked at him like and ironic twist is bound to happen. She looked at him and raised a brow. She was thinking of something, Steven knew that familiar look on her sexy face. "Hey, want to have sex?" Cloe asked. Was that what she was thinking of? How can Steven deny that opportunity?

"Sure." Steven smiled revealing his dimples. Cloe smiled and pulled him over to her bed, even though she just cleaned her room, she pushed all of the stuffed animals and decorative pillows off the bed to the floor, she pushed Steven down on her bed. "Ooh, dominance, I love it." Steven said taking off his leather jacket. He flipped his shaggy hair away form his eyes to get a full view of Cloe.

"Sshh!" Cloe put her finger on his lips and smirked. She picked up the stereo remote and turned it on to medium volume. She had 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert playing. She knew it was an energetic song, but why not put it to use for sex, eh?

"Okay, you really prefer to play some pop song while doing this?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Cloe asked taking her hair out of the ponytail she had.

"Nothing just asked?" Steven felt a it thrilled that he's about to have sex with Cloe, which seemed a bit random to him but, what the hell, he's going to have sex with Cloe. Cloe planted kisses on his neck and chest. She caressed his face. Steven took his chances and touched Cloe everywhere he could. He kissed her lips deeply and sincerely. They had their eyes closed imagining more than what they're doing. Cloe loved the way his hands travelled along her body. Soon his hands made way up her back underneath her shirt where he used two hands to unsteadily unhook her bra straps as opposed to Cameron who used one hand. Cloe was constantly planting kisses on him. As their lips were still locked they managed to ease their way out of their clothes. Finally, as the cool air conditioning in the house sent chills down their now natural and exposed bodies, they got down to the dirty work of it. Steven gently put Cloe on her stomach and grabbed her waist as his leg were wide open, letting his unprotected jewels thrust in and out of Cloe. Cloe winced and twitched a little at the pain. "Ah." She moaned lowly in a little pain.

"You'll be okay, just think of it as a large log trying to get shoved into a snake hole." Steven said gripping Cloe's hips. Cloe frowned at what he just said.

"HMM!" Cloe bit her lip. "Oh my god." Cloe muttered. She's never had sex this way before, it hurts.

"Does it feel good?" Steven started panting. Cloe squeezed her eyes shut.

"Umm- hmm!" Cloe said as she curled her lips under.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine," Steven grunted. "Ah…dammit." Steven was straining himself trying to catch the orgasm. "Wait, oh…my—"

"Steven!" Cloe tried screaming.

"Ah!" the both yelled as they tumbled on top of each other on the bed. They panted heavily. Steven and Cloe covered up with Cloe's purple bed sheet and cuddled each other close. "You are soooo much better than Cameron." Cloe looked at him. Steven ran his knuckles gently along Cloe jaw line and kissed her lips.

"Good, now I have nothing to lose." Steven smiled. Cloe chuckled and kissed him back. "You're so sexy." Steven whispered. Cloe smiled back and kissed him again.

"No, you're so fucking sexy." Cloe whispered back. Steven smiled. Cloe rested her head on his chest while glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was only 8:19 pm, why had it felt like it was earlier? Shit her mom is going to be home soon! Cloe sat up quickly gasping dramatically. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Steven was a bit startled as well. "What?"

"My mom is going to be here in exactly one minute!" Cloe said, "Hurry, get dressed!" He and Cloe jumped out of the bed rushing to put their clothes on. Steven was stumbling to the floor practically about to kill himself. Cloe fix her room as neat as she could make it with Steven's help.

"Shit, where's my other fucking shoe?" Steven asked. Cloe looked at him and shrugged. "Aw screw it, gotta go." Steven ran over to give Cloe a quick kiss. Steven was about to leave out of the door before Cloe caught glimpse of her mom's car in the driveway already.

"Steven, you can't take the front door, my mom's here!" Steven ran back into Cloe's room and shut the door.

"Okay, what do I do?" Steven felt panicked.

"Okay…um I don't know, but hey at least my dad isn't here." Cloe glanced out of the window trying to think of a way to get Steven out of the house, and ironically her dad pulls into the driveway now. "Fuck. He's here."

"Um…here take the window." Cloe suggested.

"What?" Steven frowned.

"Yes come on, the bathroom window." Cloe said and snuck out of her room with Steven across the hall and went inside the bathroom. Steven lifted up the small window hoping he'll fit through it.

"Okay this should do, go, go!" Cloe said. Steven locked the bathroom door just in case so one of her parents won't walk in.

"Okay, thank you so much." Steven said hanging off the window pane he pulled his body up to give Cloe a kiss. "Call me." and climbed down. Once he was down he ran from the backyard and to his motorbike that was parked on the other side of the street. Cloe shut the window and walked out of the bathroom. She went to her room to clean up the excessive stuff that was on her floor and just relaxed.

"Whoo!" Cloe lay back onto the pillow Steven was lying on.

The next day, Cloe strutted down the crowded halls of Stiles High, happily. Damn! She admired herself, she felt like she just lost her virginity for the first time. Well…._duh! _She wore her favorite outfit today, a nude colored thinly fabricated loosely fitted blouse with a strapless black bar underneath, short denim and bleached shorts, knee length black boots with a wedged heel. The outfit was also topped off with a black fedora and ray bans and oversized golden accessories. Cloe went toward her locker and checked her make up and apply some sugar crystal scented lip gloss in the locker mirror. She smiled to herself and felt alive. She closed her locker and seen Steven posted right there, she was startled a little; she wasn't expecting him to bee there.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Steven smiled and kissed her lips for a moment.

"Hey," Cloe smiled back and clutched her books. She propped up against her locker as well.

"You're looking pretty damn sexy today. What came over you?" Steven smiled.

"I don't know, maybe I got a little something last night form a particular guy." Cloe looked around and deviously stared at Steven.

"Oh, what was that something you got last night from that guy?" Steven said in a low tone.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." Cloe whispered and used her left hand to pull him by his shirt closer to her and planted a kiss on his soft pinkish lips.

"You two break it up." said Principal Andy as he swiftly walked past them. Cloe and Steven glanced at m as he walked further down the hall.

"Yo, Steven!" Steven and Cloe looked over to see a few members from the football team calling him over. Steven nodded his head to give them the signal that he was coming. "Um…"

"Go ahead. See you at lunch then?" Cloe asked.

"Sure." Steven said. Cloe kissed him again, but she pulled him against her so it looks like he has her posted the locker kissing her. She rubbed her hands in his hair and down his neck. She kicked her right leg up around his waist, arched her back and gave him a French kiss before finally letting him go. "Hmmm…can't get enough of me?"

"Fucking right." Cloe whispered and he gave her a peck on the lips. Steven smiled to her and ran over to his friends and walked away. Cloe watched him go and turned to her right to see Jade, Dylan and Yasmin standing there.

"He gave a good dicking last night?"Jade asked. Yasmin and Dylan glanced at her. "Goddammit, I wish you stop staring at me when I say something crazy." Jade looked at Yasmin and Dylan. "But is that what happened chica?"

"Possibly." Cloe smiled and started down the hallway.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Steven Tyler?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, and damn, was he good at it." Cloe hugged her textbook. Yasmin gave herself a face palm and shook her head.

"Oh my gosh, Angel! About time, he's a total cutie!" Jade exclaimed. "So now its Yasmin and Sasha's turn to lose their virginity."

"I know right." Dylan said.

"Like I've said before, I'm not having sex 'til I'm married." Yasmin surrendered.

"You're gonna want it sooner than later you know." Dylan said.

"No, not really, I can wait." Yasmin said.

"Yeah, and Sasha is going to give up the V soon to Cameron." Jade said. Cloe really didn't want to hear that. She didn't care about them.

"That's so great." Dylan said sounding gay. The girls looked at him.

"Where are the guys? Shouldn't you be with them?" Jade frowned to him.

"Eitan is catching a ride with Koby and Cameron is with Sasha in the student parking lot right now, so I'm basically alone." Dylan shrugged.

"Out of anyone at this school, you don't want to hang out with them? Dude." Jade chuckled.

"I don't care; I prefer to hang with my sexy BFFs." Dylan said and wrapped his arms around Yasmin and Jade's neck.

"Hardy har-har, Dylan." Cloe rolled her eyes and smiled.

Meanwhile in the student parking lot, Cameron and Sasha were just sitting on the trunk of Cameron's car. "So, Cameron, tell me this, what did Cloe give you the other day and I want to know, don't lie to me." Sasha said. Cameron looked out in the distance toward the highway. He didn't want to lie to his girlfriend, but he definitely didn't want to tell her about that day. So he just made up a quick lie. Cameron sighed and looked at Sasha.

"Okay, so Cloe gave me…" Cameron paused. "A hug and told me that she wished that me and you would break up. I told her…" He paused. "That I can't break a promise to my girlfriend and, if I had to break up with you…I'll totally go out with her." Cameron paused and listening to lie kind of made him feel good. But… then part of this lie was a little true. So Cameron just left it at that. Sasha glared at him and it seemed as if he was telling the truth. Cloe did have this flaunted attitude going on lately and she didn't know if it was from her dating Steven or what Cameron just said. Sasha sighed. She knew Cloe is her best friend, but she really doesn't deserve this anymore.

"So…you want to break up with me?" Sasha asked. Cameron tensed up and knew he really didn't want to. Why did she just ask him that?

"No, no, never. Why Sasha? Don't ever ask me that again." Cameron said a bit too quickly. Sasha looked at him. He's lying.

"You're lying to me, I just know it." Sasha said and slid off of the trunk and started for the school building.

"Sasha, I'm not lying to you…I-I...—"Cameron stammered and hopped off of the trunk. "Sasha, baby! Baby wait!" Cameron went behind her. He ran a bit faster and caught her by her arm. She looked back at him and it seemed as if tears were about to well up in her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Cameron." Sasha tried jerking away, and pulling her arm from his grip. "Let go of me dammit!" Sasha sniffled.

"Sasha. Baby…I-I love you, and I don't want you out of my life, please baby, I can't live without you!" Cameron said and stared into her eyes. She caught his gaze and started crying. She did bother budging away from him anymore.

"Cameron, how can I believe that? I just can't believe it. I can't Cameron; I know you want to break up with me." Sasha said.

"No, just listen to me, okay? I do love you and I sometimes probably don't express it like it should be expressing it, but you have to understand, I really do love you, I mean I can't prove it, but I know it's there, just bare with me." Cameron shook his head. He let go of Sasha's wrist and intertwined his fingers with hers. "So…I love you." Cameron leaned in to kiss her and Sasha accepted the gesture of apology. She knew that she shouldn't have judged Cameron that way, he was sincerely a great guy and he said that…

"You love me." Sasha whispered. Cameron wiped the tears form Sasha's eyes.

"I do love you. I know you know that I do." Cameron said and kissed her again.

"Aw, I feel like a bitch now." Sasha chuckled and sniffled as she wiped remaining tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"You're not a bitch." Cameron smiled. "Okay, you're a lady and my girlfriend." Cameron sighed and was now relieved to get that off his chest. "You're my woman." Cameron twirled her around and hugged her. Sasha smiled to her sweet boyfriend. How could she let her emotions get the best of her? Sasha sighed.

"I love you too, Cam." Sasha whispered. Cameron kissed her once more a bit more passionately this time. Sasha was so into the kiss that she wanted to cry once more as tears of joy. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. Cameron grasped onto her slender waist and felt relentless. They parted lips and chuckled to each other.

"Now, C'mon let's go." Cameron held onto Sasha's hand and headed inside the school. Back inside, Eitan and Koby darted down the hallway passed the students standing everywhere.

"Move! Move! Move!" Kobe said making his way up toward Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, and Dylan. Eitan caught up as well, even though Koby was the faster runner.

"Wait dude, you're leaving me behind!" Eitan yelled. The made it toward their friends.

"You guys we just go the latest scoop in gossip." Koby said. Eitan leaned over and propped on his knees to catch his breath. Damn, he needs to go on a diet. Eitan panted and rubbed his forehead.

"Well what is it?" Jade exclaimed.

"Share the deats, bro." Dylan sneered. Koby flipped his hair out of his face and begun to speak.

"Okay, so, Cameron and Sasha are about to break up!" Koby said. The girls gasped and Dylan didn't look surprised.

"I knew it, I totally knew it. He couldn't hold a grudge." Dylan crossed his arms.

"They were arguing in the student parking lot!" Koby said. "And Sasha is heading this way." Cloe felt like jumping for joy. But she spared herself the humiliation.

"Oh, wow." Cloe said falsely.

"I mean all was said that it had to do with Cloe, or something, I mean I don't know exactly, but you're name was brought up a number of times." Koby gave his attention to Cloe. Cloe froze and all of a sudden didn't know what to say.

"Wh- what?" Cloe asked.

"My theory is that probably Cameron has that silly middle school crush on you again." Koby said.

"I can't believe it." Cloe said. Cloe could believe it, but at the same time, can't.

"Well, believe it." Koby said. Yasmin glanced at Eitan who seemed to be really tired from running.

"You okay, Eitan?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah, never better sweetheart." Eitan smiled to her. Yasmin blushed lightly. Each time Eitan talks to her she get's chills down her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay. Well, um… Dylan, when you see Cameron, tell him I said that I need him to come over to my house, I really need to talk to him." Cloe said and started down the hallway.

"Wait why?" Dylan asked.

"Because I need to talk to him." Cloe said. Cloe went on down the hallway to find Steven. She thought to herself:

_Cameron and Sasha broke up, good, now I can get what I always wanted._

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 8. Well what'd you think? I think it was pretty awesome. Well since I'm here, I'm going to say this: I'm going to be posting two chapters at a time now to keep the drama going. And I'll tell ya, it's getting pretty damn good here. After I planned it out and read over the ideas I've written down, yeah, you're going to be mortified by the end of this story, trust me! So, a break up then a make up with Cameron and Sasha, they truly love each other, and love isn't love if there is no fighting I guess right? Well, Cloe she's got to tell Steven something. What could it be? I'm not sure myself…hmmm. ANYWAYS … please R&R! Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while, internet issues... :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Whataya Want From Me

**Chapter 9: Whataya Want From Me**

Cloe stormed down the hallway assuming he was on the football field hastily. Searching for Steven and his friends, Cloe glanced into the nurse's office close to Mrs. Sanchez's classroom to see Steven and some ugly tramp sitting together on the sofa talking to the guidance counselor. Cloe glared into the office window and there, a tramp, was Nevra Goldsworthy. Cloe gasped and covered her mouth. What could he possibly be doing in the office with Nevra with a counselor? Cloe sat down in one of the chairs outside of the office and tried to listen in on conversation, which seemed impossible.

"Steven, when was the last time you've seen your family nurse, then?" the counselor asks. Cloe pressed her head harder onto the window and listened in.

"I don't know, it's been a couple of weeks now." Steven said carelessly.

"Nevra, what about you, this disease can be sexually transmitted and it's like to develop in a matter of days now." The counselor conveyed.

"I've been yesterday actually, and the doctor said it's secondary—"Cloe was startled by a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to see Cameron stand over her. She ignored the conversation and gave all of her attention to Cameron.

"Hi." Cloe smiled, "What are you doing here?" Cloe asked clueless.

"I wanted to talk and/or say hi. So what's up?" Cameron sat down. Cloe glanced around and didn't give him direct eye contact.

"Nothing?" Cloe frowned. She leaned her head against the office window and could hear the conversation coming to an end.

"Now, both of you make sure this never happens again. Understood?" the counselor said.

"Yes, ma'am." They both say. The door opens and there steps the tramp.

"Hey, you're Cloe, right?." Nevra smiled sarcastically.

"Um...yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Cloe stood up and sassed her.

"Oh… I'm his ex…" Nevra rolled her neck. "Well, watch what you do around him or with him… he's not worth it." Nevra said. Cameron looked at the two girls giving each other sassed attitudes. Nevra walked away and rolled her eyes at Cloe. Cameron watched as she walked away. Steven came out and closed the door behind him. Cloe stared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"So… what's with your ex, huh? What do I have to watch out for?" Cloe asked.

"What are you talking about?" Steven frowned.

"Nevra just told me that I should watch what I do with you or around you. What the hell is that supposed to mean? What'd you do, Steven?" Cloe asked.

"Nothing, I have no idea what's going on." Steven shrugged clearly feeling like he's about to literally die. Cameron stared at the couple and shook his head. Steven glanced at him twice and looked at his girlfriend. "What is he doing here?" Steven pointed to Cameron.

"I don't know." Cloe said. "Cameron, go away."

"It's not that I don't want to." Cameron sighed and walked away.

"Now, Cloe I don't know what your deal is, but you seriously need to cool it." Steven said.

"You at the doctor's office, I mean what the hell, and Nevra was with you and, and—"

"Cloe, please calm down." Steven put his hand on Cloe's shoulder. Cloe sighed. She glances away from Steven, feeling pissed at him. "I was in the nurse's office because I needed a little counseling due to the fact that Nevra won't leave me alone over sex. Now before you react badly, I never had sex with her."

"You're lying through your fucking teeth, aren't you?" Cloe said.

Steven shook his head. "No, I'm not lying." Steven managed to look Cloe directly into her eyes. Cloe paid attention to the fact that he looked at her in a straight face. So he wasn't lying. She thought.

"Oh," Was all Cloe said. "I'm so sorry I was quick to assume. I didn't mean to." Cloe pleaded.

"It's okay, you were just a little worked up; that's all. No need to worry baby, you are my girlfriend." Steven said. "Now kiss me." He smiled. Cloe blushed and leaned in to kiss him. Steven wrapped his arms around her waist and motioned his head all over the place to deepen the kiss to an arousing level. Cloe rubbed his neck and practically moaned.

"Steven?" Cloe and Steven quickly parted lips and were startled to see the guidance counselor standing before them. "What have we talked about between you and girls?"

Steven rolled his eyes, "I know, I know." Steven sighed. The bell rung and Cloe left down the hallway without telling Steven goodbye or giving him a peck on the lips. The counselor eyed him up and down. "Like I said, be cautious."

After school,

"Hey, Cam!" Cameron turned around from the trunk of his car to see Steven hand in hand with Cloe.

"What up?" Cameron asked.

"We're about to head to the mall and grab a few smoothies if you wanna come." Cloe said.

"Ooh, I have to go to my shift at the burrito shop, so I can't come. Sorry." Cameron sucked his teeth and shrugged.

"Oh, maybe next time?" Steven asked.

Cameron frowned and stared at him from the corner of his eye, "Sure."

"Cool, well, seeya 'round." Steven waved.

"Bye, Cam." Cloe smiled and the two hopped onto the motorbike and zoomed off down the highway. Cameron rolled his eyes. He didn't like Steven for some apparent reason, it's not that he hates him, it's just who he is that Cameron hates. Cameron hopped inside of his car and took off to his job.

Later that late afternoon, Cloe paced back and forth in her room again. She specifically told Dylan to tell Cameron to be here and, knowing Dylan he's quite forgetful. However she focused more on Cameron. She needed to talk to him and what she needs to say should scar him for life. She decided to call him then. She dialed his number that she put on speed dial and places it on speaker phone. She listened to the constant rings, which is one of her pet peeves, to hear the phone line ring because that person won't pick up right away. After the fourth ring he picked up. "Hello?" He asked. Cloe's heart fluttered when his deep raspy voice echoed through her phone.

"OMG, Cameron, did Dylan tell you what I said?" Cloe exclaimed.

"Um… yeah… why?" Cameron asked.

"Well do you anticipate on coming over or what?" Cloe asked.

"I wish, but… my shift was extended, sorry?" Cameron said hoping that'll get by somewhere.

"Okay, so… what are you doing now?" Cloe asked.

"Working." Cameron said. "I'll call you later; I can't be on the cell phone now, bye." Cameron hung up. Cloe was puzzled. He never wanted to hang out with no one or anything in between his jobs. And he just deliberately hung up on her. Cloe groaned and threw her phone on her bed. Well, she might as well go there personally herself.

Cloe walked down Santa Jose Avenue along the boardwalk passing people on the shore. She looked into the orange and pink sky staring at the orange sunset across the ocean reflecting into the water. She really…with all her might…wanted Cameron as her boyfriend, because that day he mentioned that he locked his feeling away for her… she's never been so anxious about him. She walked up to a small enclosed burrito truck posted next to a light pole. She caught a glimpse at Cameron who was serving a customer in a white hat with a small clip art picture of a burrito on it and a white apron. Cloe walked up to the little truck and glance up until he poked his head out of the little window and caught her gaze.

"Cloe, what are you doing here? I told you I was working." Cameron growled.

"I'm just a normal customer getting a burrito, and I'm getting the since that you don't want to talk to me." Cloe smirked. Cameron glanced around and back to Cloe.

"Okay look, you have 3 minutes." Cameron said and pulls his head inside and comes from the back doors of the truck. Cameron took off the silly white hat and looked at Cloe. "Please speak now." Cameron said.

"Well… I heard that you and Sasha broke up and I was wondering if—"

"Cloe, who told you that," Cameron asked.

"Koby and Eitan." Cloe said.

"I'm going to kill 'em." Cameron groaned. Cloe froze, so they didn't break up?

"You and Sasha never broke up?" Cloe asked.

"No, but our relationship is rocky right now. We're managing, but you know." Cameron shrugged. "But what were you going to ask me?"

Cloe paused. He really just said that he and Sasha didn't break up. Damn it! "Oh, nothing." Cloe chuckled falsely. "It's not important." Cameron raised a brow. Cameron hated when someone's feeling were crush. He could tell that Cloe's were by the expression on her face. He doesn't know, but he could always know when something's wrong with Cloe for some unworldly reason. Could he really have those small feelings for her again? Or was this some friendly feeling he had?

"You sure, you seemed a little hyped at first." Cameron said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cloe shrugged her shoulders. Cameron looked down at his feet in the middle of this awkward silence. He sighed and looked Cloe in her eyes.

"You know… I'm open arms." Cameron smiled. Cloe looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Cloe asked.

"…Like, if you… need something you know where to find me…like a… kiss maybe." Cameron shrugged. Cloe blushed. Did he just offer her a kiss? "if you want to kiss me to make you feel better." Yes he did. Cloe smiled and Cameron leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Cloe pulled his shirt so she'll never let him go. "Mmm, cherry lip gloss?" Cameron licked his lips. Cloe laughed.

"Yeah, want some more?" Cloe asked.

"Totally." Cameron smirked. He leaned in for another kiss licking her lips to taste the sweet taste of her cherry lip gloss. They parted their lips and smiled to each other. "So are you thinking what you were going to ask me?" Cameron asks. Cloe nodded.

"Maybe later. So how bout that burrito?" Cloe asked. Cameron lowered an eyebrow with a little side smirk.

"No, burritos make you really gassy." Cameron laughed. Cloe gasped.

"How do you know?" Cloe asked.

"I just know a few things about you." Cameron said, "I'll seeya later, I gotta get back to work." Cameron hopped in the truck. Cloe walked around the truck to see Cameron's head pop out of the little window.

"Hey Cam? Thanks." Cloe smiled and walked away. Cameron sat there and sighed to himself, could he really be falling for Cloe?

**Okay, this was chapter 9, it was pretty damn short and I wished that I could've made it longer, it's just I couldn't think of anything else for it. I wanted to save all of the drama so everything will build up all at once. But anyway… what do you think of this story now? I literally love it, but don't worry the drama still occurs and you'll see where all of this is going pretty soon so hang tight. As you could see, Cameron is actually falling for Cloe and boy is he falling hard? He wanted to kiss her and did so. Anyway, please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Outta My Head

**Chapter 10: Outta My Head**

The next day, Steven met up with Koby and Eitan in the hallway. "Hey, have you guys seen Cloe anywhere?" Steven asked. She never picked up her phone this morning."

"No dude, but do you by any chance know that she has a thing for Cameron?" Koby asked.

"Koby, shut up." Koby glanced back to see the oh-so -sexy Jade coming in his direction.

"What?" Koby stared at her.

"Steven is her bothering you?" Jade asked and placed a hand on her hip.

"No," Steven shrugged.

"Well, you should go look for Cloe then." Jade shook her head. Steven looked at Jade and frowned. He turned around and bumped into Sasha and made her drop her books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here." Steven leaned down and helped Sasha pick up her books.

"That's okay; I can be clumsy at times." Sasha said and looked into Steven's eyes. Steven did the same and stood up giving her the books. "Thanks,"

"Anytime." Steven said and walked away.

"Oh you guys guess what?" Eitan said. Dylan ran over swiftly practically bumping into Sasha which caused her to drop her books again.

"Ooh gossip I love it." Dylan squealed.

"You retarded bastard you made me drop my fucking books!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Well, damn it girl, pick them up yourself." Dylan looked back at her.

"No you dropped them, you pick them up." Sasha said harshly.

"Whatever," Dylan leaned over and picked up her books and gave them back to her in a messy formation.

"Okay, so you're ready?" Eitan said.

"Get on with it!" Jade yelled.

"Okay, well… Nevra Goldsworthy posted this on Facebook: Some people can't be trusted, but your ex's are always causing STDs." Eitan quoted.

Sasha sternly glanced at Dylan and then he glance to Koby and Jade. "Okay, so she could be saying that, it's Facebook, everyone posts what on their mind at every second of the day." Dylan shrugged.

"No, but listen she posted this just 10 minutes ago: No only am I talking to Steven J. Tyler but to his new slut." Eitan grew wide eyed.

"Okay… so—" Dylan thought, "Oh, shit…"

"OMG, Cloe's gonna be pissed!" Jade exclaimed.

"What'd she do, you know?" Koby looked around at his friends. Sasha stared at Koby.

"Kobster…my friend… " Sasha paused. "Cloe has done something with Cameron, and I just know it, she's been lying to you guys I'm sure!" Sasha vented. He heart raced heavily and her pulse raged angrily.

"She claims that she and Cameron hasn't fucked, but guess what, ha ha, they did! And how do I know, because it's all over her fucking face, I know she's my friend, but Cloe's a fucking slut!" Sasha exclaimed. "You know what; me and _that_ bitch aren't friends anymore. Jade tell her for all I care, she's just gonna lie to you and cover it up again!" Sasha said. She threw her books down to the floor causing a little tension to build up by her friends. "Fuck her!" Sasha yelled as she stared down the hallway. She stormed past Yasmin and didn't even care if she'd fell down on the floor; she was too pissed to even care. Yasmin looked at her friend storm down the hall in anger.

"Sasha!" Yasmin called out but Sasha ignored her. Yasmin proceeded to go toward her friends. She looked to see them all with dropped jaws. They were looking in one direction as then stared down the crowded hall. They were speechless, upset for Sasha. Should they be pissed at Cloe? They aren't sure what went down that day that Sasha was talking about but was she pissed. Yasmin frowned and felt clueless as to what happened. "What happened you guys?" Yasmin asked in her mousy voice. No one answered.

"… Sasha just exploded…" Dylan said slowly.

Meanwhile in the student parking lot, Cameron met up with Cloe and smiled. "Okay…what's the cheesy grin for Cammy?" Cloe asked.

"Oh…nootthhiiinngg." Cameron looked around and chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Cloe asked.

"Ah, totally, in fact I am in a good mood today." Cameron smiled.

"Oh… what's the occasion?" Cloe asked.

"I'm just in a good mood that's all."

"Okay… whatever." Cloe shrugged. Cloe was a little shaken after hearing a low rumble in the sky. "We need to get inside; it's going to rain soon." Cloe said.

"Well, let's go." Cameron grabbed Cloe's wrists and ran inside the school. Meanwhile, Sasha was on a rampage. She was furious. She was in search for Cameron. She stormed through the halls like a raging bull. She was out for blood and she wasn't going to hold back. Sasha walked toward the entrance and could see Cameron walking with…Cloe! Sasha felt like she was seeing red as her head pounded heavily. She balled up her fists. She hid in the corner by the lockers and a classroom. She waited… and waited…and calmly waited. She really hoped that she wasn't going crazy. Sasha could here as their footsteps stopped moving. It was silent and Sasha peeked out to see Cameron's lips on Cloe's lips. Sasha squeaked but covered her mouth before yelling. Sasha had begun crying. How could this happen to her? Cameron lied. He's a lie. How could her that to her? Sasha sobbed and sniffled. She slid down the side of the locker and sat on the floor with her head on her knees. She really shouldn't cry over Cameron… he's a petty little boy. He doesn't know how to keep a relationship. Sasha couldn't believe this at all. This is really the end….

Sasha peeked out from the corner and seen Cameron walk away with Cloe in the opposite direction. Sasha made a quick getaway as the bell rung.

All that day, she couldn't help but think of why Cameron kissed Cloe and they kept it as a secret. At lunch time, Sasha sobbed in the girls' bathroom. After school, she left early feeling alone and like she had no one else to turn to. She drove home in tears as well. The thought of Cameron leaving her for Cloe was stuck inside her head. What if that just so happen to actually happen? Sasha turned the radio on to try to take her mind off the subject, however… Melanie Fiona's '4 am' was playing. The song was slow and ethical. Sasha listened to the lyrics and the song told her whole story within 4 minutes. She pulled over by Lakeview Park, the same park her and Cameron went to a discussed 'going all the way'. Yeah, that's so not going to happen anymore. The only person Sasha has is her thoughts. Sasha got out of her car and walked over to the bench under the cherry blossom tree. She looked out into the orange California sun and sighed. She was so alone. Sasha glances over to see Dylan's Chevy Camaro rolling slowly to the side. Sasha quickly turned away to wiped her tears away, using her iPhone as a mirror and straightened her garment. She didn't want Dylan to see her like this. Dylan walked over and sat on the bench with Sasha. What was he doing here anyway?

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself? You're normally with Cameron I'm sure." Dylan said making unpredictable conversation.

"Dylan… there is no Cameron okay? We're done!" Sasha said. It was silent. Sasha stared at the next bench aside from this one on the sidewalk. She was sad and angry. Life is unfair.

"Oh, I never thought he established that." Dylan smiled. He was trying to keep the mood light and calm. He's never really talked to Sasha like a normal friend should, but it's worth a shot, right?

"I saw him kiss Cloe today." Sasha sighed.

"Oh, seriously?" Dylan was seemingly surprised.

"Yeah." Sasha nodded her head and sniffled.

"Oh, wow. Well I knew he couldn't hold a grudge." Dylan smirked. "I figured you two would literally break up some kind of way and it seems as if going to be like that."

Sasha looked at Dylan and frowned. "Wh—wait, you was in on this or something?"

"No, no I was just helping Cameron out with his relationship issues and I guess he was just too caught up in Cloe or something that he ignored everything I told him."

"Oh… my god, Dylan." Sasha frowned. "So you were saying that it's better for Cameron and me to break up?" Sasha asked.

"In a since, yes." Dylan shrugged. "Just think about it, how many times has Cameron made a useless mistake and you two made up?" Dylan asked in a serious tone this time.

Sasha thought about it long and hard. Well, there was that random chick at Koby's party last year, and then there was Yasmin 6 months ago… and now…Cloe. Sasha frowned as she thought of all those girls he kissed and Sasha remembered seeing all of those kissed. Sasha had a small tear come out of her left eye and down her cheek.

"Three times." Sasha wiped the tear from her eye and looked away from Dylan. He still had his eyes on the sad and beautiful girl. He feels a little sympathy for her because well… his own friend wouldn't listen to him and just left Sasha in tears. Then he kisses Sasha's friend… this is literally a dramatic story.

"Okay… so do you think Cameron and Cloe are together?" Dylan asked.

"I feel like they are, like what's the since in going out with you best friend, I loved him so, so much and still do because he proved it to me." Sasha said and looked at Dylan.

"So what do you think is right? Just for the relationship to be over or just make up with him?" Dylan asked.

Sasha sniffled a little. She paused on the sudden question; Dylan was actually making a point. He's really being sincere to her and being real. "I think… its best if we do separate." Sasha sighed. As much as se didn't want to it just needs to be that way. "I love him though." Sasha said.

"Hey, for all that Cameron done to you that broke your heart; no girl deserves a guy like him." Dylan smiled to her. "Not even you." He whispered to her. Sasha's heart pounded with happiness. Sasha cracked a smile and hugged Dylan. She really has what it takes to make things right for herself and Dylan, out of all people, helped her through it.

"Thank you so much Dylan, this means so much." Sasha said into his shoulder. She didn't even want to let him go because he was so wise.

"Your welcome, Sasha." Dylan rubbed her back in circular motions. Sasha retrieved from the hug and sat up and smiled at Dylan again. He really lifted her spirits up. "Oh, I almost forgot… what was that explosion you had earlier about?"

"Oh… I don't know… I was just so angry at Cloe and she thinks I know nothing of them kissing or whatever, but I'm so sorry about that." Sasha sighed.

"Yeah, I guess everyone has their breaking points, right?" Dylan said.

"I guess." Sasha shrugged. Dylan glared his hazel eyes into Sasha's green eyes and smiled. He thinks she so beautiful, why did his friend have to be such an asshole? He's such a ladies man.

"I'm about to leave and if you need me you have my digits." Dylan said. "Oh, and before this moment get's awkward, Sasha you're a total skeez." Dylan stood up and smiled.

Sasha gasped and threw a twig at him that she pulled off the tree next to her. "Dylan, you're a prick." Sasha smiled back. Sasha watched as Dylan jogged over to his car. Dylan turned around and yelled toward Sasha.

"Hey you still on for the party at my place Saturday night?" Dylan asked. Sasha sighed and smiled.

"Totally!" She yelled back. Dylan smiled and hopped into his car.

**Okay, this was a really short chapter and I'm sorry about that. I wish I could've added more, but I just wanted this chapter to revolve around how upset Sasha was. And as you could see (or read), Dylan talked to her and made her feel better which was weird because Dylan is more like the prankster or something, but he has a heart. So Sasha was pissed with Cloe and Cameron. Yep. And I'm not sure why I'm writing a summary of this chappie, you basically know what happened so… 8^) Please Review! You know you want to!**


	11. Chapter 11: House Party

**Chapter 11: House Party**

Saturday soon fell upon and tonight was the most amazing party of the year. At Dylan's house the boys hung out until 7:00 pm. Cameron was the first to arrive at Dylan's place, but with and unreadable expression.

"Dude, I think I'm literally going to sit up here and kill myself." Cameron stormed into the living room and paced vigorously. Dylan calmly walked out of the kitchen and wiping his hands with a dish rag and sighed gruesomely to Cameron.

"Care to share why?" Dylan asked.

"Dude, I think I'm turning into you." Cameron said as he paced angrily.

"I think I should find that insulting." Dylan said in sarcasm and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Dude, I don't think I can handle this much longer, I can sit here and think that I can get away with this!" Cameron said in a panicked tone.

"With what?" Dylan asked confusingly.

"I think I'm falling for Cloe more than anything now, I just can't get her out of my head man." Cameron placed his hands on his head.

"Okay, when do you ever listen to me, your friend, your homie?" Dylan asked outstretching his arms.

"I did listen to you and it seems as if your silly little advice never worked." Cameron stopped pacing and looked at Dylan.

"My silly little advice? Oh but that shit wasn't funny when you clearly understood everything I said." Dylan frowned and chuckled. "Just… tell me what your issue is." Dylan said and sat down on the arm on the nearest couch. Cameron sighed and sat in the recliner next to him.

"Look," Cameron paused, "I just think that Sasha and I should seriously break up." Cameron sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I love her, but… I can't do this anymore, I mean I've cheated on her three time, bro and I made up with her and it's still not enough. We haven't talked anymore this week for some strange reason and I guess she found out. Plus, Cloe seems skeptical of me and then she doesn't want to break up with Steven. I mean what kind of teenage drama scene is this?" Cameron vented. Dylan looked at his friend.

"Hey… I'm sure I mentioned this before and I damn sure that I'm gonna say thing again, but… I knew you and Sasha wouldn't last." Dylan shrugged.

"What? Dude… Sasha hasn't even confronted me about anything yet." Cameron shrugged.

"Yeah, to you…but… action speaks louder than words and all I can tell you is just have some fun tonight okay? And please let nature run its course, bro." Dylan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, what up with the wise talk lately, it's not you." Cameron asked.

"I don't even have a clue." Dylan frowned and went into a daze. He snapped back to earth within seconds and faced his friend. "Hey we got 4 hours until its go time and we need to make some last minute changes to this place so I need your help." Dylan said. Cameron nodded his head. Dylan stood up and walked back to the kitchen to whip up a few drinks. Meanwhile a knock was at the door. Cameron stood up to go get it and there stood Koby and Eitan.

"Hey guys." Cameron greeted.

" 'Sup," Koby greeted and walked into the house.

"Yo, Cam, you don't seem okay. Everything alright?" Eitan asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Cameron said. Eitan glared at him in confusion. The boy hung out and set up the party for the meantime.

Later that night, everyone was ready to head to Dylan's party that night. Not only was this going to be the best party but… drama is always everywhere. Girls wore short party dresses with pounds of makeup and accessories, while the boys but on name brand tees and fresh white shoes. Not only was the whole district of Stilesville there, but people who were friends with people around the state of Cali were invited as well. Cameron walked downstairs to the bass dropping sound of 'Like a G6' by Far East Movement. The DJ really knew how to hit the turntables. Cameron held the typical red cup in his hand of a beverage Dylan whipped up consisting of Margarita and lemon zest. It tasted pretty good. He looked around the crowded house to see if he could find any of his friends. He looked all over the place; well he just decided to dance in the mix of dirty dancing teenagers. He turned around to see Steven hand in hand with Cloe. This was odd because Cloe clearly was all over him the other day. Cameron stopped dancing and frowned, but tried not to show the anger and frustration in his face. He glanced at Cloe's dress, leopard print as it was. She looked sexy. Cameron was drooling on the inside.

"Hey, you guys." He greeted casually.

"Whoo, hey Cam, Steven and I were just heading upstairs!" Cloe said over the loud music and smiled. Cameron narrowed his eyes. What? Are they going to go…fuck? Cameron thought.

"For what?" Cameron shrugged then took a sip of the drink in the red plastic cup.

"To… uh…fuck, duh!" Steven yelled. Oh the irony!

"Oh my god, in Dylan's house?" Cameron scrounged up his face.

"Uh, this is a party… so get over it!" Steven yelled and shoved past Cameron with Cloe in his grasp. Cloe smiled and ran with Steven up the stairs happily like a little kid. Cameron shook his head; he walked back over to the punch bowl to get another drink. Meanwhile, Sasha showed up finally with Jade and Yasmin in their sexy party dresses they bought at the mall. "Wow, time to party now!" Jade said and started twisting her hips as she walked through the crowd of people.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice_

_Like a blizzard_

_When we drink _

_We do it right_

The song played as the bass dropped heavily. Sasha grabbed Yasmin's arm and started dancing with her BFF. Dylan made his way over to the girls and seen them dancing. "Well ladies, don't you look hot as hell." Dylan admired the girl's dresses. He did a double take on Sasha's and loved how great her ass looked there. He couldn't stop drooling at all either. Yasmin chuckled. Sasha wore the dress she bought and wore her hair straight down her back topped off with a side bang that covers her left eye.

"I knew someone would find that dress enticing and sexy." Yasmin simpered to Sasha.

"But out of all people Dylan!" Sasha pointed. She looked at Dylan who never took his eyes off of her yet. "Dylan?" Sasha looked at him. "Dylan?"

"Hello? Anyone home?" Yasmin waved her hand over his face. Dylan shook his head snapping back into reality.

"Oh, sorry…so what do you think of my set up, cool or what?" Dylan asked and looked around his crowded house. He sipped some of his drink that he mixed, but before he could gulp it, he spat it back in the cup. "Ugh! Someone put alcohol in my shit!"

"Isn't it typical for high school parties, someone has to be the idiot to put alcohol in the punch." Yasmin shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, don't act like it doesn't taste good to you." Sasha shrugged. Dylan looked at her and back down to his cup, he shrugged and drunk it anyway.

"I agree with you." Dylan said and walked away. Sasha and Yasmin chuckled. Sasha wanted to have fun tonight and no one will ruin this night.

Cameron was drinking up a storm, not knowing the fact that he was getting drunk. He was thinking too much all of a sudden, why had Cloe run back to Steven. Cameron hasn't even confronted Sasha at all and he didn't think he even had the guts anymore. He took a large gulp in of the drink. He looked at the crowded house and it was blurring out in his vision. He was jittery and felt loose and wobbly each time he moved a muscle. He was literally intoxicated. He sat there knowing that if he moved he'll topple over someone. He clamped his hand down onto the stair rail to keep his delayed balance. Sasha and Yasmin made their way over to the punch bowl and took a sip of the drink. Yasmin practically puked and Sasha just drunk it like water. "Mmm, pretty good." Sasha nodded her head. Yasmin frowned.

"Ew, how could you even like that shit?" Yasmin asked. Sasha gasped and laughed at Yasmin for her use of language. "What?"

"You've been around Jade for too long, chica." Sasha smiled and took another gulp of her drink.

"OMG! I'm cursing like a sailor now!" Yasmin covered her mouth, "Fuck!" She was upset for using such choice of words. "Omigosh!" Sasha laughed at her friend hard. "That's not funny, Sasha!" Yasmin blushed.

"To hell if it's not." Sasha sneered. She glanced away for Yasmin to see Cameron posted on the side of the stair rail. Sasha looked at him and he looked drunk, dancing around like a maniac. Should she just let him sit there and act a fool of himself? Or be a friend and help him out? She looked at him. "Cameron? Cameron? Hey!" Sasha went over to him and grabbed his arms. "Are you drunk?" She asked and the she couldn't understand the first thing that came out of his mouth, it was all slurred speech.

"_I on know. I's not drun, Sa-Sa._" Cameron slurred.Sasha frowned not understanding anything he just said.

"What, Cammie, listen to me, kay? You are really drunk, now do I need to take you home or something?" Sasha asked. Cameron's eyes looked dreary and low. Sasha shook him, although he's way taller than her, it was impossible to move him.

"_No, Sa-Sa, lee me lone, kay? I on nee you to tay me nowell. You lee me da hell lone, got dat? I hay you an you may me sick. I lie Cloe and she is goo at sex. So be it! I may be fucking drun, but I not lying to you." _Cameron slurred again. Sasha clearly understood what he just said, and now her feelings are hurt. She couldn't believe Cameron just told her that. She felt her heart pound swiftly. Was she really going to cry over this? She knew she was stronger than this and damn, Cameron is drunk. How is she to deal? Sasha let go of his arms and sighed.

"Whatever, Cameron." Sasha muttered. She walked away from him and headed outside into the night air to the front lawn. There were numerous cliques of random people mingling and drinking out of their red plastic cups. Sasha then walked toward Dylan's Camaro that was parallel parked across the street and sat on top of his hood. She crossed her legs so no one would get a glimpse at her V. Sasha felt tears well up in her eyes, she was pissed. She loved Cameron a lot and he felt the same but now he is just being a plain bastard. Sasha just couldn't believe at all that he said that to her. And Cloe, just thinking of her pissed her off. She gulped down the rest of her drink and held onto the cup.

"Okay, I'll be back!" Sasha looked up to see Dylan yelling toward someone as he made his way across the street. Dylan stopped walking and looked at Sasha. "… The hell are you doing on my car, girl." Dylan asked and smiled. Sasha moved her long bang from over her eye and looked Dylan directly into his eyes. She shrugged and slid down off the hood.

"I'm sorry Dyl." Sasha sniffled.

"No, I was kidding you could stay on the hood of my car, no need to cry." Dylan chuckled. Sasha looked down at her empty cup and sighed. She sniffled again and looked at Dylan. "Is everything alright, Sash?" He asked.

Sasha hopped back on the hood of his car. "No." Sasha faces forward and looked up trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Cameron like literally is pissing me off." Dylan groaned.

"What's new?" Dylan asked and slid on the hood with her. He chugged down the last of his drink and tossed the cup onto the ground. "I know he did something wrong."

"Yes, he's drunk and you know when he's drunk, he never knows what he's doing, then he just told me to my face that he liked Cloe over me because she's better at sex and he mentioned it truthfully because he said that he may be drunk but he's telling me the truth." Sasha looked down at her legs. Dylan watched as Sasha started pouring down tears. She wasn't whiny like any other girl that would cry she just sniffled. He was sure that she didn't cry aloud to make a fool of herself in front of him. Dylan wrapped his arms around Sasha and leaned her head onto his chest. She practically cried into his shoulder. He wasn't in the mood for crying, but a friend needs help.

"Well honestly and truthfully, it was bound to happen." Dylan said in a whisper. "What's the use in staying with him, Sasha? He's just going to break you heart again." Dylan rubbed Sasha's shoulder. Sasha strangely felt good with Dylan and this was good to her. She soon stopped crying and looked up to him. She smiled and sat up. It was silent between them.

"Dylan?" Sasha said in a small voice, "Why are you being so—"

"Sincere?" Dylan finished her sentence. "I don't know, I've just discovered I'm a wise guy now… so." Dylan shrugged and smiled to Sasha. Sasha felt a little dizzy and felt comfortable and safe with him… so… she breathed a few deep breathes… she looked Dylan directly into his eyes, practically reading his expression… sighed and quickly leaned in and immediately pressed her lips onto Dylan's lips. She practically toppled onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She parted lips with him and stared at him.

"Don't tell any—"Sasha stopped after feeling her stomach churn and cheeks tighten. Her eyes grew big and jerked her head downward and vomited on Dylan's pants right in his crotch.

"Oh!" Dylan yelled and didn't know what to do but panic. Sasha just puke on him. Eeeeewwww! Meanwhile, inside Cloe was getting dressed. She put her shoes back on and went to the now crowded bathroom filled with other girls to fix her hair. She hurried out and went back to the bedroom to see Steven pulling his pants up.

"Oh, well, goodbye." Steven said and zipped his jeans and started for the open door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cloe asked and frowned.

"I'm about to leave and go party, is there a problem with that?" Steven asked.

"You're just gonna leave like randomly?" Cloe asked.

"Um… you want a drink, I'm parched and I know you are too." Steven asked.

"No, I just want to know why you're leaving so soon." Cloe said. Cloe was upset. Steven just didn't say a word after they fucked each other to practical death. He was just ready to leave so soon. Steven looked at Cloe and thought that she was overreacting to the situation a bit too harshly.

"Look… you can stay up here for all I care." Steven said raising his eyebrows. Cloe rolled her eyes and headed out the door shoving past him. Steven rolled his eyes and walked down stairs. Cloe was lost in the crowd as they were dancing to 'Take Care' by Drake ft. Rihanna. Cloe was moving through the crowd in search for Cameron. She looked all over the place. Soon she finally spotted him sitting on the couch chugging down a drink. She sat next to him.

"Hey, Cameron." Cloe spoke. Cameron looked at her and she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Cloe." Cameron slurred.

"You're drunk huh?" Cloe asked and was hoping he was.

"_I on know?_" Cameron said lazily. Cloe smiled.

"Hey, come with me." Cloe stood up and held out her hand to him.

"_Where we gone?_" Cameron asked. Cloe rolled her eyes. She wasn't pleased with the questions.

"Just c'mon." Cloe pulled him up and headed through the crowd of people back up the stairs that were lined with people. Cameron smiled and never stopped talking. Cloe never understood a word that was coming out of his mouth and it irritated her. She went into the room that her and Steven left out of and tossed Cameron on the bed. Her ass was still hurting for Steven's genital penetration but she didn't care because she was aiming for Cameron through the whole process. She liked Steven, yes. But she wanted Cameron, hell yes. She started taking off all her clothes all over again and Cameron jumped out if his quickly indicating that he was about to have sex. Cloe prowled on top of Cameron and kissed him all over. She rubbed his body as he did the same to hers and just went through the motions. Cameron flipped around and was now lying on top of Cloe. He spreads her legs out and thrust harshly in and out of her. He clenched his teeth and sucked in his breath as he moved up and down on her body. Cloe grunted and was into it as well, feeling his muscular genitals inside her moving about. "Ah!" Cloe moaned. "Ah." Cameron's thrusting had gotten faster and faster until they've caught their orgasm. Cameron panted and rolled over on the other side of the bed.

"Whoo." Cameron said. He looked over at Cloe and was feeling a little tired and was ready to go to sleep now. "I tired Cloe." Cameron said. Cloe rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well you could go to sleep… I'm leaving." Cloe sat up and pulled her wild hair up into a ball. She started putting her clothes back on.

"Wait, so that's it?" Cameron asked as her sat up and rubbed in between his eyes.

Cloe glanced at Cameron's penis and continued to put her dress on. "Um… pretty much so." Cloe smiled falsely.

"I don't get a 'you're awesome' or 'you're great at what you do', or something?" Cameron asked and shrugged. Cloe looked at him and shook her head.

"Now, Cam you know you are good at what you do, don't deny it, I think you're awesome. Happy now?" Cloe asked.

"Thrilled," Cameron said sarcastically.

Cloe headed out of the room, Cameron was there all alone now. He then finally got dressed and left the room making a detour to the bathroom to vomit, and then headed downstairs to the party. He just may end up going home.

Back with Sasha, Dylan had to change pants, but into a pair of boy's skinny jeans. He went toward Sasha who was by the punch bowl. Sasha looked at him in sympathy, she didn't mean to puke on him, and it was so dumb of her. "Dyl, I'm so very sorry about that, it was disgusting and I should have puked the other way." Sasha said.

"That's— okay. I wasn't like you were diseased with something." Dylan smiled. He accepts the apology, but overall it was no biggie. It was just puke from Sasha. Sasha was relieved that he didn't overreact badly. However, Sasha chuckled at his little comment. Dylan, however, snapped into reality after thinking about that kiss Sasha gave him earlier. "Okay, now that kiss you gave me, what was that all about?" Dylan narrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, I …was just thanking …you?" Sasha said through gritted teeth and shrugged. Dylan knew she was lying and, was she bad at it.

"Uh-huh, and I bet you wanted to puke on my crotch, huh?" Dylan joked. Sasha scoffs and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." She said. She didn't even know what to say anymore. Dylan was just… cool now. Cloe was walking over toward Sasha and Dylan. Cloe looked at both of them.

"Excuse me; I'm here to get a drink." Cloe said acting as if Dylan and Sasha are complete strangers.

""Um… Cloe are you okay, you're acting like a—"

"Bitch." Sasha said cutting Dylan off. Cloe looked at Sasha in anger.

"What was that again?" Cloe said making sure she heard Sasha clearly.

"You are a bitch, Cloe! You are a whore!" Sasha yelled. Cloe's eyes grew big and she balled up her fists.

"How could you even say that, you don't know shit!" Cloe yelled back.

"I know that you—"

"Girls, please no fighting, I can't have the police here screwing up everything." Dylan said eagerly.

"Get the fuck Dylan. You stupid little slut. I know you fucked Cameron behind my back. You did all of this bullshit. Having Cameron lie to me for you and I swear on my fucking life, you will regret every single piece of it." Sasha said in a deeper tone. "I thought we were best friends, but I see that their more of you enemies than a single friend. I knew Cameron would've never done that to me."

"Honey, it's called persuasion, something you can't get out of him." Cloe crossed her arms over her chest. Dylan stood in between them.

"Seriously girls." Dylan said.

"I swear, I'll kill you." Sasha said balling her fist tightly.

"Damn, and I thought I was that bad one, hmm, looks like we all have our share of secrets huh?" Cloe said sarcastically. "You wanna know something? I gave Cameron a BJ. Oh and he loved it. I also persuaded Cameron into leaving you for me. Then again, he did that on his own; I guess you bore him to death." Cloe smiled.

"I'm sick of your mouth already." Sasha said and launched her left hand forward directly past Dylan straight for Cloe's nose. Cloe's head tiled back and she pushed Sasha into the drink table causing the punch to fall over Sasha messing up her hair. Everyone in the room began turning their attention on them yelping and screaming.

"You stupid bitch!" Sasha kicked off her heals quickly and darted for Cloe pushing her onto the floor slapping her face all over the place, pulling her hair and spitting in her face. Cloe kicked Sasha off of her trying to gain her balance back to her feet. Sasha sprinted towards Cloe but Dylan, Eitan and Koby rushed over and caught her before she even struck an attack. "I'll beat yo ass, bitch! I swear to god, I'll hurt you bitch!" Sasha yelled. Cloe was held back by Jade and a couple of rand people.

"Sasha calm down, now!" Koby yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasha yelled at Koby.

"Yeah, bitch, look who's fucked up now!" Cloe yelled towards Sasha. Sasha was on a rampage, her adrenaline was pumping, and she was ready to kill. She was trying her hardest to break free and it seems as if the boys' grips were too tight.

"Let me go, now!" Sasha shrieked.

"No, Sasha." Dylan said.

"Just stop it, Sasha." Eitan said calmly.

Sasha groaned and growled like a wolf, she was out for Cloe's blood. Everyone was screaming and yelling, throwing cups and drinks all over the place wanting to see the fight. Cameron zoomed in front of Sasha and Sasha wanted murder him, literally. "Cameron, you're a fucking joke! You are a fucking liar." Sasha yelled. Cameron didn't know what to say. He knew he was wrong for all that happened. "I hate you!" Sasha screamed.

"Oh, what a wonder." Cloe said sarcastically. "Cameron, are you seriously considering Sasha your girlfriend still?" Cloe asked. "She's boring isn't she?"

Sasha was growling and jerking around in the boys' grips. "Let go of me, let me fuck this bitch up!" Sasha yelled.

"Oh try me!" Cloe coaxed.

"AAAHHH!" Sasha screamed. The girls broke loose from their designated grips and attacked each other jumping all over the silent Cameron…

But does he regret any of it?

He doesn't know… maybe… or not…

**OKAY! That was chapter 11. This story is actually almost over and I'm ready to feed off of your reviews, so leave some good ones. So was this party crazy or what? Sasha basically pounded on Cloe, while Cloe was all mouth! I hope myself that their friendship will last, because they were friends ever since there were in diapers. Cameron… don't let me get started on him… so I won't, but Steven and Cloe's relationship… seems rocky, wdut? Anyway I'll soon update when I can. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: In The Aftermath

**Chapter 12: In the Aftermath…**

Dylan was outside in the front lawn of his house talking to officer Garret Measly. The name was on his name tag. The flashing blue and read lights lit the property and everyone was slowly leaving the place. It was mess and Dylan has a lot to do.

"So, your parents know about this madness?" He asked taking notes on his notepad.

"Yes, you can all them if you want to sir." Dylan said. He really hopes he doesn't have to go to jail. "Am I going to jail sir?" Dylan asked nervously.

"No, but this is your warning, this was considered as a noise complaint from one of the neighbors across the way and I assume that this won't ever happen again, am I understood?" officer Measly said looking Dylan in his eye.

"Yes sir." Dylan said in salutes. Meanwhile the cops were scoping out place and asking everyone to leave. Dylan walked away. He met Eitan outside and talked for a moment. "Dude I'm screwed, my parents don't get home 'til tomorrow. And I'll never get this place cleaned in time."

"Um… you really won't because it is exactly 2:02 in the morning." Eitan said as he looked down to his watch.

"OH MY GOD! DAMMIT!" Dylan yelled. "My ass is literally going to be hanging over a fireplace."

"I'll consider that as wishful thinking… however, what went down exactly between Cloe and Sash? This didn't seem so norm?" Eitan asked out of curiosity.

"Dude, it's a long story, all I can tell you is that Cameron played both sides and—"Dylan stopped talking. He glanced over to see Cloe and Steven arguing violently.

"I can't believe you fucked Cameron!" Steven yelled. "I told you don't ever do it again."

"It was a stupid mistake can you just get over it?" Cloe yelled back.

"No, I won't!" Steven balled his fists. He looked angry and ready to kill. Cloe actually promised him that she'll never do it again, yeah, easier said than what's already been done. "I can't believe you! I thought I could keep you and it seems as if it's hard to do! Why can't you be normal like… like… like Nevra?" Steven said and raised his hands to his head. His face was red and his heart was beating faster that the speed of light.

Cloe was mortified. What was Steven getting to? What was he trying to accomplish? Was there something Nevra had that she didn't? Cloe was puzzled. "What about Nevra?" Cloe asked placing her hand on her hip. Steven didn't even look her in the eye. He started pacing around and groaned in agony. He said too much.

Dylan and Eitan was approximately 2 yards away to here this. As people were exiting out all over the place still, chatting at their cars and talking with police officers, Steven and Cloe were still at it. Cloe looked around to try to find a clue as to what Steven was talking about.

Steven lowered his voice and sighed heavily. "You know about those cases of syphilis going around at school every now and then?" Steven started. His heart raced, his head pounded. How will Cloe ever except him anymore?

Cloe raised her eyebrow and looked at him in the face. "Go on." Dylan and Eitan tried their hardest on listening in on their conversation, but their voices were low and they could hardly hear them anymore.

"Well…"Steven hesitated, "I am the STD carrier. I have the syphilis and Nevra gave it to other guys too. Like I did with other girls." Steven said. Cloe was starting to cry. She'd had sex with Steven and then Cameron… and now that she thought about it… Cameron has it too! Should she tell Cameron… or what?

"Oh… my… god, Steven." Cloe whispered as she covers her mouth slowly. "Okay what about that Facebook post?"

"What Facebook post?" Steven asked.

"Where she said something like… um… Some people can't be trusted, but your ex's are always causing STDs." Cloe said. "Was that true?" Steven hesitated and he now knew that there was know way out of this.

"Yeah… it's um… true." Steven said in a lower voice. Cloe gasped. Dylan and Eitan's eyes grew bigger. Dylan sees that something shocking was just said and she was now crying like a baby. Eitan wanted to know what was said too. He probably would've been shocked himself. Steven looked at Cloe and shook his head apologetically. He mouths the words 'I'm sorry' and put a hand on Cloe's shoulder. He then walked away from her leaving her horrified for her life. Cloe rubbed the left side of her bruised face as tears fell down her cheeks. She moaned and groaned in sorrow. She sniffled. She looked up to see Dylan walking her way with Eitan. She immediately stopped crying and quickly turned another direction and walked away hurryingly.

"Cloe!" Dylan called out. Cloe ignored him and started down the sidewalk holding her heels in one hand and a blanket wrapped around her. She felt so alone now. Her friends didn't even want any part of her anymore… not even Cameron. She cried and cried and cried until she was a few yards away from the crazy and wild teen scene. She was alone with her thoughts only.

Back at the dismissed party, Yasmin, Jade and Sasha were trying to clear the air before anything had gotten any worse. The trio sat on the lawn grass by a random flower bush on a blanket talking.

"Damn, I can't believe that Cloe done that to you, and I thought she was better than that." Yasmin frowned. She hated when something came in-between her friends, it's like their not complete without the fourth girl. But what Cloe did was unacceptable.

"Yeah, and then Cameron and I are officially done." Sasha said.

"Aw, you two were perfect together." Jade said.

"Shit, I don't even think perfect is my vocabulary any longer." Sasha rolled her eyes. Yasmin and Jade looked at each other. "God, I need to get home, I'm tired." Sasha rubbed her aching cheek with dried blood on it.

"Well let's go, I'll take you home." Yasmin offered and helped Sasha to her bare feet. Jade held onto her heels and started for the white Prius V. Sasha looked up to hear low roars of thunder in the dark cloudy sky.

"Let's go." Sasha said. Dylan stepped in front of Sasha and in the middle of the street.

"Hey… Sasha? You okay?" Dylan asked. Sasha tilted her head up to him and pouted her lips. She scoffs sarcastically.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Sasha asked. "I have a swollen cheek now!" Sasha pointed to the cheek she was hit on. Just pointing to it made Sasha want to go after Cloe again; wherever she is. Dylan glanced at her cheek and quickly looked away without studying it carefully. Dylan sighed and smiled to her.

"Well…either way it goes, you look beautiful to me." He smiled and felt all mushy and crap and he hated that, but he had a little crush on Sasha since she kissed him… while she was drunk. Sasha's heart fluttered and watched as Dylan walked away. Sasha blushed a little, not that she expected Dylan to compliment her, but it was sweet of him.

"C'mon, Bunny Boo!" Jade yelled out. Sasha looked back at Dylan and smiled; he did the same and walked away.

Three weeks later, nothing seems to have changed at Stiles high. However, something changed Cameron's life...

He woke up this morning and went to the bathroom to take a piss. He lifted up the toilet seats and aimed his penis down the toilet bowl. He looked up into the ceiling and sighed feeling comfortable that he's peeing. He looked down at his member and seen a small cluster of oozing pimples on his left hand. He immediately freaked out and stumbled to the bathroom floor almost breaking his neck, literally. His head bumped the granite sink counter and he fell to the tiled floor.

"What the…" Cameron moaned to himself. He held his hand up to his face and almost died.

At school, Cameron immediately stormed down the halls in search for Dylan. He found him posted at his locker looking down at his history textbook. "Hey, Dyl!" Cameron said getting his attention.

"Oh, Cameron. Long time no see." Dylan joked.

"I saw you yesterday." Cameron said, "But anyway I have a huge deal on my hand, literally and this is not good." Cameron said.

"OMG! I thought you were single!" Dylan rolled his eyes.

"I am, but look… this is really awkward for me…but, ugh, I have this thing somewhere on my body that looks disgusting as hell." Cameron started sugarcoating it.

Dylan sighed and looked at his friend directly in the eyes, "I feel like this is getting pointless, just cut the crap." Dylan said.

"Okay, whatever, but I look at this, then."Cameron said and held out his hand to Dylan after pulling the glove off. Dylan was freaked out. "There that cleared it up for you?" Cameron said feeling an awkward aftershock. Dylan looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows. That just looked gross to him. He soon became light-headed.

"Why did I ever bother asking?" He said. "C'mon, I'll take you to the school nurse." Dylan said closing his textbook.

"No, then they'll call my parents and I don't want my mom to find out." Cameron said quickly.

"Well where else are we gonna go?" Dylan asked.

"Look there's this doctor's office approximately 1 mile away from here; if we go then we'll be back early enough within missing maybe 10 minutes of our first period." Cameron strategized. Dylan looked at Cameron in a confusing like expression.

"But I have a test for Mr. McCall first period. I can't fail this one." Dylan rose up his textbook.

"C'mon please? You're my friend, dude." Cameron said. Dylan thought about it sarcastically, nodding his head and humming to himself.

"Okay, but we need to move fast." Dylan said and the two boys hurried off to the student parking lot. The boys hopped into Dylan's Chevy Camaro and drove off quickly down the freeway. The short ride was silent and unpleasant due to the fact that Dylan was rushing to the doctor like his friend was dying and Cameron felt a little panicked by his hand as he kept staring at it. Dylan glanced at his friend and looked back towards the road. "Whatya think it is?" Dylan asked.

"I don't even have the slightest idea." Cameron examined his hand.

"Well does it hurt?" Dylan asked.

"No, and that's the strange part, these oozing pimples are painless." Cameron looked at each of the red pus pimples on his left hand.

"Damn, what happened?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know!" Cameron's tone had gotten louder as he panicked again. "I hope this isn't a life or death disease." Cameron said.

Dylan scoffed. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" he said.

"Dylan, where are you I need to talk to you." Sasha's peachy voice echoed in his ear.

"What? I'm on my way to the doctor's office, we could talk now." Dylan said. Cameron stared at his friend wondering who he was talking to.

"Doctor's office? We have one at school and what are you doing travelling to the doctor's office?" Sasha scoffed.

"I'm taking Cameron there because he's got some nasty shit growing on his left hand, gotta go, I'm already here." Dylan said. Cameron's eyes grew even wider.

"Who are you talking to?" Cameron asked.

"Wait, Dyl, where are you exactly?" Sasha asked.

"I'm at Oak Falls Treatment Center." Dylan looked at the sign on the two story building. Cameron looked out of the window and was shocked. A treatment center, really? …The hell?

"Are you kidding me? A treatment center?" Cameron was puzzled. "It's not that serious."

"Okay, I'm on my way, bye." Sasha hung up. Dylan put his phone into his pocket and the boys hopped out of the car.

"Who were you talking to?" Cameron asked.

"Um… Sasha she said she was coming." Dylan looked at the time on his phone.

"What the hell?" Cameron said astonishingly. The boys walked into the cool air conditioned building and sat in the waiting chairs by a tall bush-like plant. Dylan walked up to the information desk to make an appointment for his friend. Cameron waited patiently. He looked around and seen a familiar face walking out of a room. The girl looked at him and took in a long cold stare as she recognized to boy.

"Hey, it's not like I know you, but why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh, I um… have this." Cameron raised his hand to her to see the evidence. She gasped.

"What? You- you have syphilis?" she asked.

"No-no I, I just… what?" Cameron stammered.

"I was just here to get the last of my treatment, oh and what's funny is that I got this STD on the middle finger of my left hand." She said, and I see it's all over your left hand." She smiled.

Cameron officially felt like his life was over now, "this is an STD? But if you got the same thing, how did this happen? I mean I don't even know you." Cameron looked up to see the familiar blonde girl walk down the hallway with her heels clicking on the floor. Cloe?

The girl looked over to Cloe and smiled deviously back to Cameron."I'm sure you know her." She said. Cloe had tears on her eyes as she looked at Cameron.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Cloe sniffled and walked out the door. Cameron was clueless as he was trying to put the pieces to this scenario together.

"Cloe?" Cameron said. "What is going on?" Cameron looked at the girl.

"You know… Steven J. Tyler, by any chance." She asked. Cameron remembered that phrase from a Facebook post.

"Nevra? Oh my gosh." Cameron gasped she had something to do with this STD.

"Hmm, guess what I know you had sex with Cloe, she has the same thing you have. Steven and I were the first carriers. So much for being sexually active, I love playing this game. Bye bye." Nevra said as she ran her fingers through her dark brown locks. She headed out the door in a mischievous fashion.

"Excuse me, um… Mr. Cameron Songz?" Cameron looked to see a male nurse holding a clipboard wearing glasses. Cameron looked up and followed to man to the office he was stationed in. Dylan followed them and sat on the small stool next to the examination table. Cameron threw Dylan a stare that said that he was disturbed. Dylan read his expression on his face.

"Good morning Cameron, I'm Doctor Langley and I'll be nursing you for the while." He said and put his clip board on the table he washed his hands in the sink and slipped latex gloves onto his hands. Cameron winced a little feeling nervous for his life. He caught the STD, this was scary. Cameron gave him a fake smiled and Dylan did the same. "Now what's the problem here?" He asked.

Cameron didn't know where to start so he just held up his hand with the oozing pimples on it. Dr. Langley looked at his hand closely examining it. "Ah, yes, there has been numerous cases of these reported in the past couple of months, it seems you're another case of syphilis. " Dr. Langley said.

Dylan gasped and was shocked, his friend had syphilis. "Oh my god damn." Dylan couldn't hold in that comment even if he tried. Cameron looked at him and was shocked a second time.

"Wow." Was all Cameron could say for now.

"Are you sexually active, sir?" Dr. Langley asked.

"Well, I can say maybe 2 percent of the time." Cameron said in an honest answer.

"How many sexual partners have you been involved with?" He asked. Dylan looked at Cameron.

"Um, one only, sir." Cameron said honestly. Dt. Langley nodded his head as she jotted down the notes.

"Hmm, so this partner you has sex with seems to be the previous visitor, Ms. Cloe Raymond who was your sexual partner, because she listed your name as well as Steven Tyler's here. So this disease was connected from these people, however lucky for you, you have primary syphilis, the painless first stage of this disease, however within the next three to ninety days, return here so we can make sure this stage stays where it stands now, it could've been worse if you've never shown up. However, I'm about to give you this vaccination and you can be on your way." Dr. Langley said.

"Thanks." Cameron felt a little relieved.

"Hey, bro, I'm gonna be out in the waiting room, seeya." Dylan stood up and headed out the room. Dylan walked down the hall to the waiting room again and seen Sasha sitting in one of the chairs waiting patiently.

"Dylan, Oh my god, what's wrong with Cameron?" Sasha asked. She stood up and fixed her garment.

"Oh, turns out he's got the sudden case of syphilis and he's getting treated now." Dylan said. "It was primary syphilis so nothing extreme. He'll be fine." Sasha was relieved to here Dylan say that. And to think Sasha was close to thinking that she would've had it too.

Sasha felt sorry for Cameron, she felt as if it was all her fault. "I was getting a little worried here." Sasha wiped a small tear from her eye.

"I thought you were over him already." Dylan said.

"I know, I know and I am, but I—"

"Still have feelings for him?"Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Well… sort of." Sasha said. Dylan was so close to having a chance with, but she just can't get over the past… Cameron.

"Ugh," Dylan groaned. "He was your past Sasha, get over it."

"I can't, Dyl, I don't even know how." Sasha said. Dylan quickly caressed her face and kissed her lips for a long intense moment. Dylan wasn't expecting to have this happen, but it just did. What more could happen? Sasha closed her eyes and endured this kiss like it would be her last. They parted and Dylan traced her jaw line gently. He smiled to her.

"I hope you do now." He said.

"Are you drunk, because right now, I'm sober?" Sasha whispered.

"I'm not drunk at all." Dylan whispered back. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her again.

Cameron was peering through the stainless glass window of the waiting room and caught eye of his friend sucking his ex's neck to a crisp. He was crushed, how could Dylan be so vile… he didn't even bother knowing if he was over Sasha or not. Bastard. I thought we were friends. He thought.

"Dylan." Sasha whispered trying not moan too loudly. Dylan moved his lips away from her neck and looked at her. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." Sasha said and started toward the exit. She looked across and seen Cameron standing right there. She looked at him and didn't know what to say. Cameron ignored her and looked away. Dylan rubbed his forehead and walked out of the waiting room. He saw a glimpse at Cameron who was sitting there staring at him angrily.

"How could you." Cameron said with his voice cracking.

"How could I what?" Dylan frowned and asked clueless.

"You kissed you friends' ex girlfriend, that's not right, bro!" Cameron pointed.

"And in what law book was this mentioned in?" Dylan asked sarcastically. Cameron rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. What should he say to him? Was he in the twilight zone? Was he really hearing this? Is he dreaming?

"I'm just telling you what's right." Cameron said and gave Dylan a cold stare. He took a couple of steps closer and Cameron met face to face with Dylan. "So stay away form Sasha."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Dylan had a snarled look on his face as they were only inches away form each other with balled up fisted and pulse raging mentalities.

"As a friend, stay away from her. It'll make you safer." Cameron threatened.

"Oh, so you want to play that game huh? C'mon, throw your best strike." Dylan coaxed menacingly patting his right jaw wanting him to throw the first punch.

**THE END**

**Okay! Readers that was an awesome story huh? I know, but what did I tell you guys before, I will leave you mortified with the drama I had building up for you and I hope you're speechless right now because this was a F'ing perfect story, sorry it might not have been long enough for you, but I plan on having a part two to this story and that may be just as good as this one. So Dylan was getting closer to Sasha towards the end. How sweet of him, right? Well even though Cameron and Sasha broke up, they still had feelings for each other (sightly), however, they didn't go all the way as you can see, Cameron didn't have sex with Sasha, but with Cloe instead that made him suffer in the end. So with SashaXDylan, what do you think, shall I have them together, friends with benefits, or not a couple? I wanted to have his annoying on and off couple and why not, it makes the story more interesting. So I'm sure you all heard enough of me for now. Please REVIEW! P.S. Please leave the reviews on suggesting Sasha and Dylan in a relationship or not ;)**

****LUVTHAART101****


End file.
